Once upon a time
by Ezibel Lymae
Summary: Draco est atteint d'une grave maladie, seule une plante issue d'un conte de fées peut encore le sauver...mais c'est sans compter la curiosité inépuisable d'un jeune Gryffondor. Attention : style d'écriture très particulier !
1. Chapter 1

**ONCE UPON A TIME**

Chapitre 1 :

Nul ne savait. Pas un son, pas même une seule évocation, un unique mystère encré dans son âme. Aucun contact, aucune sensation, seule devait demeurer le déchirement qui l'enfonçait peu à peu dans l'abîme. Or, il ne devait faire mention de ce secret devenu cet étrange et bien lourd fardeau, trop précieux pour être partagé. Seule comptait sa protection.

La nécessité de ne point l'évoquer lui permettait de supporter chaque peine, chaque silence, chaque énigme. Les règles ne pouvaient être briser et pourtant un délicieux tourment régnait eu fond de lui. Saccageant la moindre particule de conscience, le ramenant à ce sentier de vices dont les vertus semblaient s'éteindre au fur et à mesure de ces pas, artifices d'une impression creuse de survie.

L'engrenage du passé s'étant mis en marche, la seule solution de refuser le recul résidait dans le courage mais aussi un certaine souffrance qui comprimait son cœur dès les plus ténébreux rayons lunaires qui transperçait, tels des aiguillons de glace, ses poumons et coupait ses moindres tentatives d'échapper au souffle imminent qui le prenait de cours.

Cependant, aucun de ces impacts n'étaient parvenu à le faire céder, le faire fléchir. Comme une flèche acérée, son regard fusant vers la voie ailée et intimement sacrée de la clarté, il repris son pas engourdi, sortant de son inertie au prise de l'angoisse enchaînant ses efforts et ses espoirs.

Le lien, apaisante essence de lucidité, n'ayant la capacité de séparer le réel et l'entité, le poussait à se raccrocher au but final.

Soulagement divin de ressentir la chaleur des flammes mouvantes et brûlantes sur sa peau trempée de sueur, lutte des sens, emprise calculée et entraînée de toutes émotions emmurées par cet océan de craintes, doute effacé, inspiration plus mineur des contacts, caresse sensitive rassurant chacune des parties corporelles, paroles et mots de baumes, sécheresse des mouvements et nébulosité en surface, effet de calme, relaxation.

Nul ne savait, nul ne saura.

Harry fixa d'un sombre et inquiet coup d'œil la fenêtre close du dortoir contre laquelle venait s'écraser sans pitié les gouttes de pluie. Des trombes d'eau venant marteler une mélopée mélancolique innocente et désagréable à l'ouïe.

Cela ne faisait que depuis 2 mois que la scolarité de l'école des sorciers Poudlard venait de reprendre mais en revanche les pluies diluviennes matinales de cessaient jamais, au grand profit des professeurs pouvant par conséquent capter sans aucune exception tout les regards de leurs élèves.

Cependant, malgré la joie d'être de nouveau parmi son monde loin de toute forme d'injustice des moldus lui servant de parents adoptifs, Harry se rembrunissait au fil des jours. Le temps rattrapait la tiédeur d'un été parsemé de nombreux événements et le jeune sorcier n'avait souhaité que retrouver le plaisir du vent dans ses longues mèches brunes faisant couler par la même occasion quelques larmes venant chatouiller ses tendres yeux verts en amande, et révéler la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui trônait sur son front.

Mais, toutes ses espérances ne purent être satisfaites en matières des orages perpétuels, si puissants et violents que même Olivier Dubois, son ancien entraîneur de Quidditch, n'aurait osé mettre le nez dehors ou inciter ses joueurs à exécuter cet exploit.

La déprime commençait dangereusement à ronger le jeune garçon qui ne cherchait plus à la dissimuler aux yeux des ses amis les plus proches: Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, tout deux sorciers de Gryffondor tout comme à son image.

Il y avait renoncé, lorsqu'il avait pu constater qu'ils n'étaient point dupes et qu'ils étaient tout aussi affectés par le mauvais temps. De plus histoire de ne pas arranger les choses, les voir ainsi en phase mollusque ne lui remontait guère le moral et une étrange et lourde atmosphère s'étirait telle la brume d'un matin d'automne.

Harry tourna la tête en direction du feu crépitant dans la cheminée de la salle commune: les flammes s'enlaçaient, entremêlant leur couleurs claires, dans leur danse folle au rythme de la chaleur tandis que les bûches se consumaient, revivifiant les braises qui se formaient dans l'âtre en marbre noir et poli.

Prêt à tout pour trouver un moyen de distraction, le jeune homme descendit de son perchoir et se dirigea avec volupté en direction de son sac de cours posé dans un des recoins les plus reculés de la pièce.

Il l'ouvrit nonchalamment comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'une monstrueuse machination en sorte mais à son grand désarroi de se produisit. Il parvient enfin, au bout de multiples tentatives, à s'emparer d'un ordinaire morceau de parchemin vierge qu'il se contenta de taponner à l'aide de l'extrémité de sa baguette :

« Harry! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire exactement avec la Carte, murmura un ton de reproche derrière le Survivant quelque peu agacé d'avoir été ainsi gêné dans ces actes, il est hors de question que tu t'en serves ce soir. Tu as déjà failli te faire attraper la dernière fois que tu l'as utilisé et tout cela soit disant pour compenser ton manque d'aventures et d'adrénaline! A croire que les ennuis n'ont même pas besoin de venir te trouver, il leur suffi de tourner un angle de mur pour te surprendre et te manipuler!

Hermione, s'indigna le garçon en foudroyant de ses émeraudes sa jeune amie visiblement contrariée, je n'enfreint nullement le règlement, continua t-il avec un sourire carnassier, chaque parcelle de mon corps désire se noyer à l'intérieur d'un sujet palpitant digne de mes capacités de combattant. Je n'en peux plus d'user de ma patience pour me convaincre que je ne suis pas en train de ma statufier sur place sans aucun événement à l'horizon à réaliser, à affronter, à défier.

Il a raison Hermignonne, s'enquit son ami Ron en prenant la relève, je suis certain que la fougue de Harry te rassure puisque nous sommes tous englué dans une sorte d'hibernation depuis la mort du Mage Noir. Il ne se déroule guerre de péripéties perturbatrices et la météo s'impose à présent telle une seconde contrainte. Je peux comprendre que Harry éprouve l'envie de s'apaiser l'esprit avec de sombres plans tous aussi dangereux les uns que les autres.

Mais, voulu protester la jeune Gryffondor

C'est devenu une drogue permanente Hermione, acheva Harry d'un soupir mélancolique, je suis dans l'incapacité totale de garder une immobilité stable tout le long de la journée sans esquisser la moindre déviation alors je te prie il me faut ma dose nocturne.

Devant l'air attristé de son ami, la jeune sorcière n'eut d'autre solution que de céder, non sans grommeler qu'elle se devait de repérer d'autres ouvrages afin de construire des arguments plus valables qu'un seul et unique « mais » face à ses compagnons.

Elle abdiqua par conséquent non sans maugréer qu'elle irait porter plainte contre l'amitié solidaire entre la gente masculine ce qui provoqua un fou rire commun et frais chez ses deux camarades.

Plongé dans ses analyses, Harry perçu finalement ce qui lui ferait office de satisfaction. Un minuscule point nommé Draco Malefoy traversait la multitude de couloirs avant de pénétrer dans un endroit encore inconnu aux yeux de l'intrépide Potter.

Sans dire un mot, celui-ci se redressa, s'empressa de plier et ranger son trésor dans sa poche, glissa sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune d'un pas vif, non sans adresser un clin d'œil complice en direction de Ron. Le rouquin sourit, le brun venait de détecter sa nouvelle proie.

Lorsque le fin jeune homme aux yeux verts aboutit face à ladite porte par laquelle le blond venait d'accéder, il ricana intérieurement : Malefoy allait regretter de s'être lever...

Il tourna la poignée de la lourde porte en ébène verni et abyssal, celle -ci à sa grande surprise n'était point verrouillée.

« Erreur numéro une Malfoy » songea le garçon à la cicatrice en pénétrant à son tour dans la salle.

La pièce était circulaire, les murs enjolivés d'argent et d' aériennes arabesques de couleur verte. Harry en déduit que cette chambre devait être dédiée aux Serpentards vu la décoration aristocratique qu'elle reflétait, c'était peu dire car l'endroit était vide à l'exception d'un confortable fauteuil en cuir couleur insondable et recouvert de divers coussins de toutes formes mettant en lumière plusieurs dégradés de vert de manière délicate et harmonieuse quasi magnétisante.

Une fois arraché à l'admiration qu'il avait soudainement porté à cet objet sans intérêt, l'adolescent senti son regard captait quelque chose de poser sur une ancienne table en bois carrée sur pied. Malgré son aspect primitif, elle possédait son charme avec ses serpents entrelacés, leurs langues enroulées et en contact avec celle de l'autre révélant un spectacle étonnant et compliqué, autour de son original et unique pied qui la maintenait en équilibre.

Cependant le plus attrayant était loin d'être l'architecture qui constituait le misérable meuble mais plutôt ce qui semblait irradier et la couronner tel un trophée majestueux à savoir un manuscrit ouvert à la page 10 confiant au lecteur une vue sur une subtile écriture dans une langue étrange à l'encre nébuleuse qui ornait une par une les pages constituant le livre. Elles dégageaient une odeur de parchemin neuf, de jeux d'enfants, de rires et de paroles perdues.

Le jeune Potter émit l'hypothèse que ce roman devait être parcouru sur place d'où l'utilité d'un fauteuil à l'apparence froide.

Sa vue perçante remarqua, coincée entre les pages de la fiction, une longue et élégante écharpe en laine verdoyante entremêlée de fils d'argent.

« Erreur numéro deux Draco », pensa Harry pour lui même en serrant le vêtement dans sa main. Il se pencha ensuite afin de parvenir à déchiffrer ce qui était gravé, attiré par une présence féérique, sur la page où il venait de identifier l'écharpe. Il chercha à traduire quelques lignes mais les mots demeuraient incompréhensibles :

ᾢᾣᾔᾓᾑᾏύὯὟὉἶἴἢἎỹᾲῂῗῘῙΊᾠᾞᾜᾬᾅέὴίᾙῼΌῸῷῴῡῤῥῪ

ἇἅἃἙἪἓἴὅὝὰὭύὺόᾹᾸᾳᾰᾮᾭῤῥῧῨῩῙῄῂῠῌᾼι

ὂὔὩόὼᾐᾟᾝὺồềắẬẪẨầẦẶỆỘộỨἀἔἇἉỹỸἎỪờỠ

Il abandonna se sentant particulièrement ridicule à tenter de lire une écriture, de toute évidence mystérieuse, et réalisa tout à coup que Draco ne se situait nulle part dans le salon ou dans la salle de lecture quelque soit le nom de cet endroit intriguant.

Le Survivant perplexe frissonna dès qu'un vent glacé résonna dans la pièce exiguë. Tous ses sens en alerte, il aperçu ses membres se séparer et se disperser comme un puzzle à travers les coins de la salle. Il hurla de douleur, des larmes venant lui tenailler les joues en creusant des sillons amères. Il voyait sa membrane corporelle se décomposer en poussière, prise au piège par les rafales et les bourrasques qui semblaient devenir de plus en plus dévastatrices. Son sang se mit à bouillir, ses os se brisèrent et se fissurèrent pour se tordre sans fin dans l'éternelle torture du sorcier trop curieux et soif d' angoisses.

Effrayé et transpercé par des centaines de lames et d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc et parcourant sa chair, le Gryffondor s'effondra sur le sol glacial et humide. Les ténèbres vinrent s'installer prenant l'apparence d'une infinité

de papillons dont les ailes étaient parsemés de souillure et de regrets.

La nitescence que capta Harry à son réveil lui désigna un univers flou et tourbillonnant dû à sa faiblesse et à sa peine qui contribuait à parvenir à se maintenir debout.

Après s'être écroulé une dizaine de fois, il estima qu'il lui serait plus convenable et favorisant de demeurer assis et d'inspecter les lieux une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur ses satanées lunettes, introuvables.

Le silence qui émanait de cette étendue lui griffait l'échine telle un flux hivernal, il ne sentait aucune partie de son corps, plusieurs de ses membres étaient engourdit malgré la tiédeur qui régnait. Il poursuivit cependant à tâtons son exploration sans remarquer la présence d'une silhouette élancée et gracile qui le fixait.

Une voix grave vibra dans l'air matinal :

« Bon sang Potter j'aimerais saisir la raison de la position de ton entité ici bas et en quel honneur tu m'offres le poison de ton être!

Parle pour toi Malfoy, réagit instinctivement le jeune magicien qui discernait cette voix à la perfection, ce que je fais ici de te concerne absolument pas, par conséquent je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier auprès de toi.

Certes, affirma le dénommé Malfoy avec un délicat sourire narquois, permets moi tout de même de m'interroger car nulle personne n'est censée être au courant à propos de ces environs. J'avoue que cela me surprends que tu es eu la moindre once de chance pour déceler l'orée qui donne accès à ce monde. Ton intelligence et ton inspiration créatrice a dû évoluer depuis ton combat contre Voldemort sinon je dois admettre qu'il n'y a plus rien de rationnel.

Gné, questionna Harry conscient d'être parfaitement ridicule mais Malfoy venait de parler chinois et il ne tenait absolument pas à liquéfier d'emblée le peu de neurones qui avaient daigné se mettre en route.

Ferme la bouche, renchérit le jeune blond d'une froideur impartielle, tu me fais horreur avec tes expressions étonnées. Assume tes responsabilités et à présent laisse moi tranquille et retourne immédiatement au point d'origine.

Ah oui?, crissa le brun en fusillant le grand Serpentard d'un regard lourd de reproches, et moi puis je acquérir la connaissance de ta Lumière car je ne sais comment revenir en arrière... De plus j'ignore totalement où nous sommes!

Draco regarda l'élu d'une mine effarée. Ainsi cet idiot avait traversé l'ouverture aveuglement sans réaliser où il atterrirait et d'ailleurs, réfléchit le Serpentard, comment était-il parvenu à exécuter ce tour?

Pourtant la porte ne pouvait s'ouvrir seulement sous reconnaissance physique, à moins que...

« Dis moi Potter, aurais tu la grâce de m'exposer le pourquoi du comment, en d'autres mots qu'est ce que tu fiches avec mon écharpe?, ironisa Draco d'un ton hautain.

Rien , se défendit en protestant l'accusé, je me suis contenté de la ramasser entre les pages de cet écrit et...

Il me semble ne pas avoir bien entendu ta phrase Potter, rétorqua d'un sourire plein de menaces et d'un ton doucereux le Serpentard, c'est mon ouïe qui me joue des tours ou tu viens de certifier que tu l'as prise sur un livre?

Je me suis en effet permis cet affront, lança le Gryffondor en relevant la tête en tentant de concevoir l'image dudit blond aux yeux acier mais peine perdue, sans ses lunettes il ne pouvait nuancer aucun contour précis, ce qui lui évita de distinguer les traits fins et cruels du magnifique visage de son interlocuteur déformés par la rage.

Le jeune homme brûlait d'un mouvement de colère contenu qui lui dévorait l'intégralité de son enveloppe charnelle sans répit.

Comment cet imbécile de Potter avait il pu être aussi insouciant? Bon, en effet son geste partait certainement d'une bonne attention mais il venait de produire tout le contraire, un résultat dégradant.

Devant la position faible du jeune garçon, Draco choisit de se maîtriser malgré la douleur qui lui tenaillait les veines et soupira en repérant un éclat dans l'herbe. Il s'empara des lunettes du balafré et les lui tendit avec dégoût en le fixant droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

Orage violent contre verdure. Une confrontation acharnée, intense sans issue mais ouatée.

Harry balbutia un faible remerciement coupé de court avec la brutalité qui posséda Draco sans prévenir, intimant celui-ci à secouer sa victime comme un prunier en le tenant fermement par les épaules. La folie déversait une hargne enflammée dans la substance qu'était Draco, une onde incendiaire ravageant les derniers soubresauts et les élans de lucidité de l'adolescent, qui se noyait dans un océan volcanique d'émotions et de synesthésies enivrantes.

Chatoyantes.

Un cri chétif l'incita à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même envers la réalité. Une panique évidente encadrait le minois du Survivant qui n'osait émettre le moindre son, paralysé par la réaction brutale et sauvage, quasi animale, de son camarade.

Dans l'espoir de la calmer et de le rassurer, celui-ci esquissa un mouvement hésitant qui se voulait protecteur que Harry encore sous le choc repoussa sans ménagement. Il tremblait de toute son âme, de parvenant pas à contenir les larmes de peur qui coulait le long de ses joues hâlées avant d'aller se perdre dans les lignes courbées de son cou.

Ennuyé, son agresseur passa ses longs doigts fins et immaculés dans ses cheveux d'or blancs qui retombait en une cascade de mèches sur son front et recula, ne sachant plus comment se comporter.

« Pourquoi, réussi à crier d'une voix tremblante, les yeux torturés par le reflet de ses impressions, le sorcier à la peau brune incapable de retenir ses convulsions, pourquoi? Je t'ai souillé ton vêtement c'est cela? Inutile ne t'emporter de cette façon! Je te garantis que je ne porte aucun virus ne serais ce uniquement celui de la bêtise et la naïveté.

C'est suffisant pour m'inquiéter Potter, railla la statue de glace qui formait le reptile, il est clair que je refuse d'être contaminé.

C'était disproportionné, j'allais m'excuser et toi, toi tu...

De nouveau sa voix se perdit dans les confins de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension, un regard poursuivi par des interrogations.

D'un geste timide, le Serpentard s'avança vers Harry, recroquevillé sur ses genoux, les lamentations accentuées.

Il s'accroupit face à lui sans brusquer et s'adressa à lui tel à un petit enfant :

« Je regrette Potter mais je pense qu'un éclaircissement est nécessaire. .

Tout d'abord, tu peux t'en douter, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, le château étant dans une autre dimension mais dans un conte de fée. Certes c'est absurde mais la pure vérité. Le texte est dans son intégralité en grec, une ancienne langue utilisée pour transmettre la magie par écrits et permettre à certains élus de passer une porte et plonger dans une création peuplée de fantaisies, d'illusions ou de chimères.

Le seul moyen pour revenir au point de départ est de poser sur la page employée, une partie de soi, en ce qui me concerne il s'agit de mon écharpe. Unique contact et certitude de retour.

Si tu es arrivé jusqu'ici c'est que ton degré de fantasmes et d'inventions a persuadé et enchanté l'histoire qui t'as guidé et transféré dans cet endroit mythique.

Heu... , parvint finalement à articuler le Survivant devant cette révélation, mais pourquoi es tu là toi?

Mets tu en cause et juges tu mes capacités créatrices?

De toute évidence...

Je vais dans ce cas justifier ma présence dans cette place imposante : je suis possédé par un virus rare et génétique qui se nourrit de ma colère et se développe par son biais. Elle ronge de l'intérieur et diffuse ses sécrétions mortelles au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Le point positif c'est que la colère s'atténue plus facilement mais explose tout aussi plus librement en fureur démesurée.

Le porteur devient alors primitif et perd tout coté humain durant un laps de temps. Il n'existe qu'un seul remède pour guérir de cette folie destructrice mais la plupart des plantes et autres ingrédients qui constituent la potion poussent dans les contes et légendes alors, à l'aide de mon esprit innovateur, je peux voyager de nuit en conservant mon secret et sans rien laisser paraître et m'évader dans un cosmos parallèle.

Excepté mon parrain Severus, tu es à présent devenu l'une des rares personnes au courant. Je n'ai plus la force ni le courage de lutter ou encore de me disputer, je conserve mon masque simplement pour les apparences et je me terre derrière cette paroi creusée par la souffrance, n'osant imaginer à ce qui m'attend une fois le dernier soupçon d'énergie vitale avalé par ce démon. Il agit tel un reflet meurtrier et ravage les dernières parcelles de courage que je suis parvenu à détenir.

Si je ne ramène pas l'ultime ingrédient à mon parrain dans quelques jours, il ne me restera plus que les prières et les croyances en une potentielle réincarnation puisque le monde rayera mon existence de ses nombreuses et faibles tablettes humaines. Je ne me fais plus de fantasmes, je sais que je suis condamné et voué à la certitude de mon destin or je me battrais jusqu'au bout, quitte à abandonner les dernières brides de ma respiration dans cet univers, j'aurais suivi mes convictions.

Tout ce discours est bien intéressant et clarifiant, s'enquit Harry en fixant d'un air perdu le jeune prince des Serpentards, mais admettons que nous finissons par mettre la main sur cette satané plante, explique moi comment nous allons sortir de cet endroit car aucun lien fixe nous uni à la réalité.

Nous? Il n'y a pas de nous Potter, railla Malfoy, j'ai toujours réussi à agir en solitaire et il est hors de question que tu fasses encore plus de sottises! Tu en as assez faite pour la journée et je ne me sens pas à en supporter une supplémentaire sans réagir de manière disproportionnée, chose que je souhaiterais éviter pour l'instant étant donné la situation dans laquelle tu nous as brilla-ment mis.

Bien sur que si il y a un nous Malfoy, continua le jeune homme brun, ignorant les propos suivants de son camarade, je ne vois aucune autre solution que celle de t'épauler afin de déceler ce végétal.

De plus, j'avoue être réellement coupable de la condition où nous nous trouvons, du moins en partie. Nous irons donc plus rapidement en duo pour réfléchir à une issue de sortie ensuite. Combien de jours te reste t-il à vivre?

Il ne m'en restait que 3 dans le monde des sorciers, soit l'équivalent de 4 jours ici même, murmura le blond complètement paniqué et frissonnant d'anxiété. De toute évidence être frotté à une mort aussi ridicule et sans honneur ne plaisait point au séduisant blond platine.

Ainsi nous devrons nous hâter de localiser cette herbe et de s'échapper de ce labyrinthe.

Tu as de la chance Potter, il existe une autre solution, un autre débouché de sortie. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il te conviendra vu les capacités intellectuelles dont tu te vantes d'être doté!

Expose toujours Malfoy, riposta d'un ton las Harry.

Il est vrai que les exceptions et les miracles sont toujours d'actualité et opérationnels, lança froidement Draco, il nous faudra donc une fois la sème perçue inventer une fin en adéquation avec la légende.

C'est à dire, poursuivit le jeune garçon face à une Harry déconcerté, que notre seconde mission consistera à élucider une finale acceptable et convenable pour le conte. Si celui-ci opine, dans ce cas nous serons libre de retourner dans notre cosmos, en revanche, comme tu peux t'en douter dans le cas contraire nous resterons bloqués éternellement ici, enfin en ce qui te concerne puisque moi je ne vais pas tarder à rejoindre mes ancêtres.

Le Gryffondor eu du mal à tout assimiler d'un seul coup mais demeura néanmoins lucide et maître de son esprit.

Les événements avaient même tendance à se montrer à poil trop faciles à réaliser. Tout d'abord découvrir une plante mystérieuse, dont la consistance et même la couleur était inconnue, puis dans un second temps tout mettre en œuvre pour réaliser une finalité de mythe digne de ce nom. Sincèrement c'était d'une simplicité déconcertante!

Mais comment allaient-ils s'en tirer? Autant affirmer immédiatement que c'était peine perdue, malgré ces pensées négatives Harry n'en toucha mot à Draco, il sentait que le jeune Serpentard se cramponnait à ces dernières révélations comme un unique espoir et étrangement il se refusait de le contredire. Il ne voulait le faire davantage souffrir et si l'adolescent désirait songer il n'y avait après tout aucun mal à cela. Tous avait une nécessité, une chaleur indispensable afin de se rassurer.

Bien qu'indécis et peu convaincu, le brun esquissa un sourire en direction de sa Némésis et chuchota:

Par où devons nous commencer les recherches?

Il me paraîtrait judicieux Potter que tu saches déjà dans quelle histoire mythologique tu t'es fourré avant de vouloir réparer tes bêtises! Ou elles finiront par muter de façon de plus en plus catastrophique...

Au point où nous sommes...

Justement Potter, ricana Malfoy, je ne tiens pas à ce que ça devienne pire. Nous passerons de ce fait la nuit à l'entrée du bois devant lequel nous avons atterrit et je vais daigner consacrer ma royale personne à une oreille aussi peu attentive que la tienne. Moi, le parfait et le modeste Draco Malefoy, dernier héritier des Serpentards je vais devoir conter une fiction à un inculte qui m'a coincé dans une aventure frustrante et affligeante! Quelle honte!

Le survivant haussa les épaules et se décida à observer les alentours tandis que Draco s'affairait à préparer un feu à l'aide des ratons rougeâtres qui projetaient des halos de cendres hors de sa baguette, du moins la magie fonctionnait. Tout aspect n'était de la sorte pas tous désespéré.

Le bois en question semblait ténébreux accompagné d'un air chargé de mystères et de sensations qui vous prennent à la gorge et libèrent des parfums à vous donner le vertige. Les lianes s'entremêlaient, relâchant des arbres noueux, des ronces en pleine valse avec la mousse brunes qui rampaient le long des troncs creux. Une assemblée de retrouvailles mélangeant un ciel orageux, un silence ponctué des frémissement des branches paraissant sortir des confins des enfers, tordues, sinueuses, pointues. Les chemins qui s'enfonçaient dans ce ballet maudit accompagnait le voyageur dans ces derniers retranchements. Les feuilles virevoltaient entourées d'une musique silencieuse et nulle lumière n'osait traverser cette tension démoniaque.

Les impressions que jeune homme se confirmèrent lorsque l'odeur âcre et désagréable de l'eau croupie envahit l'atmosphère.

Il arrachât sa vision de l'entendue obscure et intrigante et se dirigea vers le blond qui venait de faire apparaître deux couvertures et un duvet. Harry fut surpris de ne ressentir aucun sentiment de faim. Son compagnon répondit à sa question muette en affirmant que dans les mondes parallèles les besoins aussi futiles n'existaient pas.

Le Gryffondor se serra dans ses couvertures auprès de Draco qui entama son récit, ses pupilles orageuses fixées comme hypnotisées sur les flammes crépitantes et rougeoyantes du brasier.


	2. Chapter 2

**ONCE UPON A TIME**

Chapitre 2 :

La narration que relata l'attrayant Serpentard de sa voix suave était enivrante, énigmatique et pure.

Il s'agissait de la fantaisie « La Sorcière rouge », connue et populaire du moins dans le monde des magiciens.

L'éphèbe à la peau blanche la conta donc en accentuant l'étrangeté et la légèreté de cette anecdote, en remontant par les émotions passionnelles et en modulant sa parole mélodieuse afin de rendre plus agréable à l'ouïe et ainsi convaincre de la véracité et de l'authenticité de ses propos son auditoire.

Celle-ci évoquait la trahison des villageois face à la promesse faite il y avait des décennies à une jeune femme rousse, prenant l'apparence qu'un feu follet pour parcourir sa forêt, le légendaire bois rouge.

Elle faisait grâce de nombreux souhaits, désirs et même des dons les plus chers, les plus informulés, les plus interdits, les plus inimaginables, les plus fous et secrets en échange de cadeaux diverses que le peuple se devait d'apporter à la lisière de son habitat végétal, sans jamais se retourner une fois les offrandes offertes.

Or, la fillette espiègle d'un couple de boulanger renommé, aveugle de naissance, se refusa à se plier aux coutumes imposées et sa curiosité l'emporta sur toute raison.

Si fait qu'elle fit volte face pour admirer la créature qui s'emparait des bienfaits en échange de ses services.

Elle qui avait pu recouvrer la vue par le biais de la fidélité de ses parents et des villageois à respecter les lois du pacte et du protocole, retourna de nouveau dans les abîmes profondes dès que son regard croisa les flammes ardentes du feu follet, incarnation de la redoutable sorcière rouge.

Furieuse d'avoir été trompée et bernée, elle jeta une malédiction sur la vallée paisible et prospère, la dissimulant aux yeux de tous et condamnant les habitants au sacrifice de perdre leur sens visuel.

Son sortilège prononcé elle fuit vers d'autres contrées plus accueillantes et moins indiscrètes.

Harry sursauta lorsque les derniers mots expirèrent dans le paix aérienne de la nuit.

La réaction violente de la sorcière le poussait à une réflexion intérieure. Elle était impulsive nul doute. Le visage d'ange de Draco demeurait rivé au dessus des cendres, son souffle coupant le calme angoissant.

Il régnait à présent dans l'atmosphère comme un parfum de tension apaisée, Harry s'était rapproché au fil de la narration du jeune Malefoy ressentant la haine froide et l'agressivité de la sorcière dans ces veines, glaçant ses os et gelant son sang.

La source de chaleur la plus appropriée et tranquillisante étant celle de Draco, le Gryffondor aux prunelles émeraudes, au prise d'un puissant courage et au prix d'un effort surhumain, combattant sa peur et sa timidité, avait pu esquisser chaque mouvement en direction de son ennemi qui semblait irradier de douceur.

Le prince des verts et argents ne s'était pas écarté ni même repoussé le survivant qui tentait de paraître indifférent.

Draco effleura son visage d'un fin sourire. Ces lèvres fines et pâles s'étirent. Il était vrai que puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans l'unique situation embarrassante autant apprendre à se connaître, à apprécier le contact de l'autre et s'habituer à sa présence en coopérant.

Soudain l'adolescent frémit, le brun aux cheveux ébouriffés venait d'élire domicile dans le creux de son cou et entourait maintenant la hanche de Draco de ses bras tel un enfant cherchant un peu de réconfort.

Il s'accrochait au pull de son ennemi sans daigner être gêné à l'aide de ses mains hâlées et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus aisée et apaisée, signe que ce crétin de Gryffondor s'endormait à une vitesse vertigineuse! Mais comment diable s'y prenait -il?

Après un bref soupir de résignation, le Serpentard s'allongea dans son duvet enlaçant près de lui un Potter stupide et qui ne pouvait décidément pas faire comme tout les autres à savoir une chose intelligente ce qui signifie dormir dans son propre duvet frigorifié et tira finalement les deux couvertures vers eux. La tiédeur humaine faisait cependant office de sérénité et malgré ses protestations muettes, le vert et argent dû reconnaître que s'endormir lové contre un Potty enfantin n'avait rien de contraignant, à part surement l'intimité matinale mais dans un conte de fée rocambolesque il craignait fort de ne plus en avoir besoin.

Sur le dos, allongé, il contemplait les étoiles, minuscules pointillés lumineux. Il allait devoir mettre en fonction ses neurones pour prouver qu'il est digne de résoudre l'énigme d'une finalité adéquate et ainsi s'en sortir, avec l'ingrédient manquant cela allait de soi.

Son parrain ne s'inquiètera point de son absence, il arrivait souvent à Draco d'emprunter le vortex plusieurs jours suivant son entrée, son inavoué n'était plus désormais et partager ce qu'il gardait sur son cœur, la douleur exprimée même à un rival l'avait rendu lucide et maître de son esprit.

Plongé dans ces pensées, il sentit l'obscurité nocturne du sommeil le traverser et il ne résista pas, bercé par les bras de Morphée.

Le crépuscule rose jaillit d'entre les arbres et darda ses rayons sur les deux visages rêveurs, assoupis l'un en face de l'autre, tels deux statues de marbre expressives.

Bientôt, l'astre solaire pris sa course dans le ciel et s'éleva patiemment, couvrant d'un œil amusé le spectacle qui s'étalait devant ses yeux et, comme pour les inciter à remuer, il glissa sa tiédeur matinale entre la couverture qui protégeait les deux jeunes endormis.

Semblables à des bras bienfaiteurs, ils jouèrent à chatouiller le nez pointu de Draco qui remua, aveuglé par le soudaine luminescence. Ses pupilles métalliques se rétractèrent, et il se leva non sans secouer sans ménagement son voisin de duvet. Harry grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se retourner dans le sens inverse de sa position, le nombril à l'air et la bouche ouverte. Furieux d'être le seul à avoir reçu un réveil bien spécial le Serpentard, esquissant un ricanement sadique, s'empressa de distribuer une série de coups de pieds en direction de sa victime favorite qui se plaça en position fœtale, dans l'espoir de récolter le moins de bleus. En vain.

D'un geste rageur, il se redressa pour faire face à deux paires de perles argentées moqueuses.

Il rougit vivement se rendant compte que le minois du blond se situer à moins d'un mètre du sien, les prunelles rieuses, un doux et léger sourire charmeur et captivant, faisant ainsi ses pommettes saillantes et immaculées.

Coulant à pic, le Gryffondor eut du mal à se dépêtrer de toutes ses nouvelles sensations fascinantes et effrayantes, étranges et soulignées de désir, tentatives et empoisonnées. Le désarroi s'empara du garçon, qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer, non seulement Malfoy ne détournait pas son regard et maintenait l'échange muet, mais en plus la bosse matinale accentuée par les flux sanguins du jeune homme ne s'améliorait point.

Au bout d'une éternité, Draco finit par quitter sa proie des yeux et fit disparaître d'un geste ample les restes de leur camp improvisé. Le brun essoufflé cherchait à reprendre un rythme de respiration normale mais tous ses sens ne lui obéissaient plus tout comme ses pensées libérées par l'impulsion. Mais quelle idée aussi de le fixer de cette manière dès les premières heures! Il en avait de culot celui-là! Harry songea déjà fortement à se venger de cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

Une part de ses moyens récupérés, il se décida à se diriger vers la rivière transparente en contrebas, où Draco venait de terminer son bain. Il en sortit ses cheveux mi-longs ruisselants de gouttelettes d'eau pure qui descendaient en cascade sur sa peau opaline, une simple serviette venaient cacher ses parties intimes et il entreprit de ses sécher rapidement en voyant Harry arriver d'un pas tremblant et hésitant.

Il lui ordonna de se dépêcher car ils n'avaient pas toute l'éternité devant eux, puis il s'éloigna pour un repérage des alentours et ainsi tenter de représenter le lieu sur carte.

D'un fluide mouvement, il se retrouva vêtu et sec et se hâta vers l'endroit par lequel il désirait commencer, à savoir les abords de la forêt intimidante.

Harry n'attendit pas que Draco soit réellement hors de son champs de vision et plongea dans l'eau glacée qui le détendit et calma par ailleurs ses pulsions naissantes. Fichue libido, elle allait le perdre.

Certes il se savait attiré par les hommes depuis un certain temps, depuis même la quatrième année pour être plus précis, mais jamais il n'aurait avoué à quiconque comment il l'avait réalisé. Il en avait bien trop honte.

Suite à une séries de mouvements de nage, se sentant mieux et plus apte à affronter les yeux ravageurs de Draco, il le rejoignit. Sa vue lui coup à nouveau le souffle. Un élan de passion survint.

Bon sang, ça devrait être formellement puni par les lois d'être aussi sexy, parfait et angélique.

Il se doutait qu'il devait être ridicule la mâchoire décrochée mais l'apparition lui avait électrifié tout contact entre sa raison et son désir charnel, qui devenait de plus en plus encombrant et instable. Il perdait toute maîtrise ressentant dans l'air, un érotique parfum et un souffle séduisant, le vent soulevant les longues mèches blondes d'or blanc qui collaient dans le coup du Serpentard, dos tourné au nouveau venu. Son corps athlétique semblait élancé et plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, avec des fessiers musclés et fermes.

Le brun déglutit, il était à présent condamné à mater le plus méprisant sorcier qu'il est connu, et cela non sans grande gêne et terreur et se lança en mode Super, non mais vraiment méga génial et maintenant je fais quoi?

Si jamais Draco s'en rendait compte, il était inévitable que son regard deviendrait encore plus froid et écœuré et ou même dur. L'adolescent ferma les yeux dans une prière silencieuse, souhaitant que le prince des verts et argents ne remarque point son trouble, de plus sa maladie ne risquait pas d'arranger son caractère, elle le rendait suffisamment violent inutile de lui offrir une autre occasion. Elle le rongeait à le rendre amère et le faisait souffrir en le rendant malade.

Le jeune garçon avait bien observé le visage crispé de son compagnon la veille et le Serpentard faisait des efforts inhumains pour se contrôler et ne pas s'emporter. Il n'avait peut-être plus besoin de faire semblant, mais il désirait demeurer sur ses principes imperturbables et refusait de montrer son tourment et le jeune Potter respectait sa décision. Il n'exigeait en aucune façon une autre attaque démentielle, comme si ils n'avaient pas assez de soucis comme cela.

Il pré sentit comme une caresse sur son épaule et fit volte -face, prêt à se défendre et rencontra la poigne de Draco qui lui maintenait fermement le poignet, ses doigts lui calcinaient le fragment de peau qu'ils effleuraient et Harry éprouvait un mélange de couleurs indéfinissables.

Il se sentait fondre, grisé par cet simple et unique toucher et dû faire preuve d'une titanesque emprise sur ces sentiments pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol, ses jambes tremblantes le supportant à peine.

Heureusement, son combat intérieur et son émoi ne le trahirent pas et il parvient à articuler d'un voix calme et posée:

Lâche-moi tout de suite Malefoy!

A sa grande surprise, Draco ne rétorqua pas et le relâcha, Harry s'écroula au sol sur ses « royales fesses survivantes » comme ne manqua pas de riposter le blond.

C'était trop beau pour durer aussi, songea le brun qui ne releva néanmoins pas la pique. Il était certain que s'il n'avait rien dit Draco ne l'aurait pas négligé et cette unique pensée, bien que futile, l'attisa d'une langue de feu au creux de ses reins.

Le Serpentard insensible à la détresse de sa Némésis, s'empressa de lui détailler un plan rapide de la région, d'après ses observations et ses hypothèses, ils se situaient en face de la forêt. En dirigeant leur regard vers le Nord, ils pouvaient apercevoir s'étendre paresseusement un amas d'océans bleutés au horizons aquatiques, vers le Sud des grands plaines verdoyantes ondoyantes au grès de la brise fraîche et en direction de l'Ouest, la possibilité d'être à proximité de la civilisation.

Les deux jeunes hommes se concertèrent d'un ordinaire échange muet, basé par un défi de pupilles mais finalement finirent par exploiter leurs opinions:

Nous irons en direction des bois obscurs Potter, là-bas nous aurons une chance de découvrir mon ingrédient inconnu et indispensable à ma survie.

Je vois, renchérit Harry d'un ton cassant, j'aurais dû me douter que ta vie passerait avant tout projet de trouver une finalité à cette histoire et par la même occasion parvenir à partir d'ici.

Il ne s'agit pas seulement de moi même Potter, ironisa le Serpentard d'un ton cynique, mais au contraire de toute une lignée aristocratique...

Et forcément inutile à notre monde, compléta le brun d'un air dubitatif, je suis persuadé que tu peux faire preuve d'une capacité de compréhension. Notre sortie passe avant tout puisqu'une fois la fin mise en forme et achevée, le plus exigent et compliqué sera réalisé et nous finiront bien par déceler ton herbe.

Tu es ignorant mais cela ne me surprends guère, continua impitoyable Malfoy, la plante que je me dois absolument de détecter est pourvue d'une force utopique. D'après ce que m'a révélé mon parrain, elle utiliserait un certain mode de défense basé sur les rêves chimériques de la personne désirant la cueillir, alors tu aura beau prôner n'importe quelle théorie rationnelle, elle reste ma priorité. Il me semble bien plus difficile d'arracher une fleur dotée d'une arme extraite de la légilimencie plutôt que de réfléchir à une issue potentielle.

Très bien Malefoy, souffla son interlocuteur, dans ce cas part donc dévoiler cette chose secrète et légendaire mais moi je demeure ici pour chercher une fin de conte digne de ce nom.

Bonne chance Potty, chuchota à son oreille le satanique Serpentard, mais réussiras-tu à m'attendre là sans hurler de détresse?

Que..., maisquoimaispasdutout, bafouilla indigné le jeune garçon en rougissant vivement, et je vais te le prouver Malefoy! Je n'ai nul besoin de tes conseils ou de ta présence pour me sentir à l'aise et en sûreté.

Déjà le blond s'éloignait, en essayant de dissimuler son fou rire qui lui secouait les côtes.

Agacé Harry entreprit de s'asseoir sur la côte d'où il pouvait admirer les palettes de paysages qui s'étalaient telles un croquis d'enfant en parsemant des ribambelles de tâches vigoureuses, vives et bariolées.

L'intuition lui vint naturellement, ses idées s'évadant aux abords de l'orage qui avait conquis son cœur et son esprit et en avait fait un outil de blessures et de saignements, de connaissances en matière de regrets, d'oppositions extatiques, l'harmonie des enfers, une possession manipulée, une marionnette au bord du gouffre, du tombeau, les mains dans l'onde blanche de la rancune.

Chaque parole murmurée comme une dague, ouvrant un peu plus le trou béant, infiltrant sa démarche mortelle dans les veines, édifiant les déchirures abondantes. Une âme en morceau, un puzzle. Il était voué à survivre à cet échec, quelle ironie.

Lui le grand Harry Potter, sauveur de l'univers de la magie, stabilisant les deux puissances contradictoires, vainqueur des ténèbres et des ombres filantes, survivant d'une accumulation d'attaques mortelles et incapable d'avouer son ardeur, son affection, son penchant.

Impossible de lui relater à partir de quand les mots venimeux devenaient griffes lacérant dans sa poitrine, impossible de décrire les ses fougueux qui entravent ses os et les tords au contact de ses doigts frêles et diaphanes, inutile d'écrire la souplesse de la douceur que lui prodigue cet amour.

Amour. Lettres si dangereuses à établir, antonyme de la haine et pourtant si intouchable tant qu'il ne sera pas partagé avec quiconque.

Un bruissement le tira de sa tirade ou plutôt de son monologue personnel.

Une cascade de bruits, de notes inquiétantes. Harry visualisa la quiétude qu'il éprouvait lorsque Draco se trouvait dans les alentours, même si ce n'était que quelques mètres histoire de souligner son antipathie envers le Gryffondor. Au moins il n'était jamais trop loin, toujours présent.

Le rouge et or sentit la solitude l'envahir. Il se releva d'un bond et se tournant vers la direction qu'avait emprunté Draco quelques minutes à peine, il se mit à courir tout comme s'il dépendait de son âme, de son air, incapable de retenir le flux de panique et de questions qui lui tenaillaient les entrailles. Le soulagement se déversa dans ses artères lorsqu'il entrevu la fine silhouette du jeune aristocrate le dos droit et tendu, face au soleil levant qui parsemait sa chevelure de perles dorées et brûlantes.

Harry ne put retenir les battements de son cœur résonner dans l'atmosphère. Tout ses repères se confondaient et le temps semblait se figer tels les grains de sable du sablier éternel. La respiration saccadée, il s'empressa de reprendre son souffle en s'adossant contre un arbre. Il se maudissait d'avoir cédé aussi facilement à ses pulsions et d'avoir foncé en direction de l'unique source de chaleur humaine qui lui comblait le moindre de ses vides. Il savait qu'une fois repéré, il devra subir à nouveau les sarcasmes de l'attrayant blond platine mais au plus profond de ses songes, il ne pouvait être entier qu'auprès de celui-ci. Les solutions venaient d'elles même.

Les cognements dans sa poitrine s'accélèrent lorsqu'un voix glacée et trainante se fit entendre, le faisant sursauter. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner et tentant de masquer son trouble, le jeune sorcier ne put qu'ouïr des propos sans une once de douceur. Le réconfort d'antan recherché était voilé par chaque coupure acérée qui refusait de s'émousser :

Potter, puis-je daigner connaître la raison de ta présence ici?, commença le jeune homme d'un ton aristocratique, ne devais-tu donc pas trouver une fin potentielle à cette situation dans laquelle, je juge préférable de préciser, tu nous as conduit? A moins que seul face aux arbres tu ne perdes toute ardeur.

Tais toi Malefoy, siffla Harry incapable de rester silencieux face à cette moquerie, tu ne sais rien alors n'émets pas d'hypothèses sans connaître les véritables arguments...

Et quels sont-ils? Il me semble t'avoir posé une question précédemment, enchaîna le Serpentard suivit d'un regard venimeux, tu ne devais pas bouger de ton emplacement sous aucun prétexte, nous ne devons pas nous perdre et par conséquent respecter certains codes. La moindre des choses serait de faire ce que nous avons exposé à notre camarade et non pas de changer d'avis comme cela nous chante. C'est un comportement enfantin et ridicule. Tu ne grandiras donc jamais Potter.

Mais, mais, articula les yeux embués de larme le brun, je suis venu te rejoindre parce que... parce que j'ai enfin découvert une fin adéquat avec notre problème.

Je doute qu'en si peu de temps tu sois parvenu à un résultat pour le moins intéressant, mais je te prie tout de même de me l'expliquer cette finalité.

Harry en demeura coi. Bien entendu il venait d'improviser afin de ne pas paraître absurde et n'avait évidement absolument rien décelé. Il proposa alors l'unique idée farfelue qui lui traversa les neurones, provocant ainsi par la même occasion des frissons sur toute l'échine :

Et bien si le conte part du fait qu'une malédiction a été imposée, pourquoi ne pas parcourir cet endroit afin de percevoir cette sorcière et la convaincre de rendre le don visuel à tous?

Ma parole Potter, et ça vient vraiment de toi cette solution? Elle est si judicieuse que je m'interroge sur le fait de la réaliser, railla Malfoy.

C'est vrai?, questionna joyeux le jeune homme sans comprendre le sous entendu de Draco.

NON, s'énerva le Serpentard, franchement Potter ce n'est point envisageable! Inutile d'aller lui parler ou même de discuter avec elle, ça prendrait un temps infini et je ne risque pas de subsister éternellement. Alors innove moi un autre sujet mais pour ta survie oublie celui des négociations !

Tu m'en vois navré Malfoy, répliqua vexé le Gryffondor, de ne pas me situer à la hauteur de tes capacités intellectuelles. Je te signale que nous sommes tous les deux prisonniers et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être le seul à devoir envisager en vain une tentative d'échappatoire. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois isolé pour discerner cette plante?

Surement parce que je ne souhaite pas m'encombrer ni m'allier avec qui que se soit pour mener à bien ma mission. Cela te convient il comme réponse?, ironisa le blond.

Harry ne riposta pas, les yeux soudain très intéressés par la composition fertile du sol. Il retenait les vagues de larmes qui commençaient à germer au coin de ses cils.

Le Serpentard le fixa d'un œil orageux, la respiration s'apaisant au fil des secondes. Le virus accomplissait à merveille ses projets et à chaque minute, les pulsions meurtrières circulant dans ses veines devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables. Il devait faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise, source de sagesse, pour éviter que ses envies de sang ne deviennent trop dangereuses et particulièrement lorsqu'un certain Gryffondor se situait à ses côtés.

Poussant un profond soupir d'exaspération, il lui saisit le bras d'un geste ferme mais doux, et l'entraîna à sa suite en direction des profondeurs du bois.

Le jeune brun demeurait encore grisé par ce contact angélique. Il pouvait ressentir chaque particule de chaleur humaine lui enserrer l'avant bras et glisser vers sa main. Lorsqu'il sentit la paume de Draco filer dans la sienne, une bouffée de couleur s'empara de son visage halé et il se sentit aussi stupide que son ami Ron quand il rougissait à la moindre allusion sexuelle de son copain Blaise.

Il tremblait comme dans un rêve éveillé et aurait voulu que comme dans tous les contes, cet instant précieux deviennent pure éternité. Cependant, il savait que son prince charmant transformerait la magie en malédiction dès lors qu'il remarquera leur mains unies, il ôtera toute sensation de bien-être, brisant ainsi ce frêle moment de complicité et d'espoir.

A sa grande surprise, il n'en fut rien et ils continuèrent à progresser en silence, ne remarquant point le halo de nitescence qui s'emparait de leur regard et entourait leur enveloppe corporelle. Une étincelle de vitalité et de tendresse mitigée, telles un magnétisme soulignant une attirance naissante et mutuelle.

Une brise aérienne se leva au rythme cadencé de leur pas de velours et siffla entre les branches en tenailles des arbres aux troncs tordus à l'agonie, des lianes serties de mousse, provocant une succession de feuilles mortes rougeoyantes, tourbillonnant en chute libre comme des plumes d'anges ensanglantées.

Harry avait même parfois la sensation que quelque chose les traquait dans l'ombre, dissimulée dans les feuillages épais qui servaient d'architecture à la forêt. Bientôt, se fiant à son intuition, il jetait des coups d'œil discrets et perçants par dessus son épaule espérant surprendre la créature tapie, mais en vain.

Son manège n'eut que pour seul effet d'agacer profondément son partenaire qui lui libéra la main d'un mouvement brusque. Si il avait été attentif à la moindre réaction de son comparse, il aurait pu constater l'éclat de douleur intense mais rapide et violent tirant à l'extrême force qui défila dans le regard verdoyant où perlaient quelques perles argentés salées.

Mais il choisit de ne point faire volte face et poursuivit son chemin en se contentant de lancer un marmoréen et nonchalant « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter, tu as encore besoin d'une nourrice à ton âge pour éviter de te perdre dans les bois? Désolé mais l'option garderie n'est pas dans le contrat. Tu devras donc te passer de l'allaitement maternel et je décline toute idée de faire office de gouvernante! ».

Le séduisant brun n'eut même pas la force de répliquer, la blessure cette fois ci était bien plus béante que d'habitude. La haine du blond aux pupilles d'acier lui déchirait ne serait ce qu'une once d'assurance. La flèche qui lui avait troué la peau dédaignait lui ôter le charme envoûteur du filtre d'amour qui coulait dans ses veines. Bien entendu il n'y avait jamais eu de sortilège et encore moins de potion pour que le jeune Survivant s'aguiche de l'ange de marbre fin et félin aux traits délicats comme une porcelaine.

Dès sa quatrième année, le Gryffondor s'était plusieurs fois surpris en train d'admirer le royal postérieur du Serpentard. Au début il s'en était voulu, c'était la fouine tout de même, l'arrogant et intouchable Draco Lucius Malefoy, roi des amants, prince des conquêtes.

Nul ne pouvait jouer de sa personne sans que le piège ne se retourne contre son créateur. Draco demeurait la proie libre et sauvage tant convoitée mais aux yeux d' Harry, c'était différent. Lorsque le jeune sorcier s'était fait enlever par le Porteloin lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'héritier Malfoy n'avait pas hésiter à s'interposer dans le cimetière où le Gryffondor était retenu prisonnier, enchaîné à une pierre tombale.

Il n'avait réussi à s'enfuir que grâce à l'aide de Draco mais dès qu'il avait manifesté le moindre geste ou la moindre parole en guise de remerciement, celui-ci lançait sa pique, incitant Harry à pénétrer dans sa joute verbale.

Cet instant restait entier et net dans l'esprit du brun qui marchait en fixant ses chaussures, le cœur en lambeaux.

Ces souvenirs lui faisaient mal. Le torturaient. Jamais le sarcastique prince des Serpentards n'avait montré à ce point ses sentiments : complétement affolé par le projet de résurrection de Voldemort, il s'était empressé de guider un Harry à bout de force en affrontant auprès de lui, lors des attaques magiques mortelles, les Mangemorts redoutables serviteurs fidèles du Sorcier Noir, jusqu'au moyen de retour.

Il n'avait rien dit. Juste transmis une chaleur enflammée qui avait suffit à maintenir Harry conscient et lucide.

Le jeune homme se souvenait du regard du blond, privé de toute haine mais porteur de complaisance immaculée, de douceur neigeuse, d'une délicatesse suave. Une sensation de protection. Telle qu'il la ressentait en sa présence.

Son ange glacial ne s'en rendait pas compte de cette fièvre qui se dégageait de son corps, du supplice qui entravait le brun.

Ce mal-être ne cessait de croître, décidé à ne pas céder devant les supplications et les prières du Gryffondor.

Plongé dans ses réflexions sinistres et taciturnes, il n'observa nulle chose du paysage qui défilait devant lui, il ne discerna pas les rocs et les ruines de quelques vestiges dont la végétation savait déjà rongé de ses longues ronces acérées, ni même les reflets bleutés du ciel dans le ruisseau limpide qui prenait sa source en amont d'une cascade bruyante, il ne fit pas attention aux détails que partageait la forêt silencieuse, dénudée de tout chants mélodieux d'oiseaux multicolores.

C'est pourquoi lorsque l'apollon à la peau pâle rompit son pas, il faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour admirer l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient débouchés, par il ne savait quel miracle.

Une simple clairière où se dressait au centre d'un faisceau lumineux une habitation rustique aux murs parsemés de mystères, aux fenêtres closes dépourvues de vitres et encadrées chacune d'une statuette de jade représentant un chat s'étirant aux yeux flamboyants et redoutables.

Une large porte en ébène sans la moindre trace de serrure fermait la maison et une cheminée laissait s'échapper des volutes de fumée blanche en direction du ciel qui virait au bleu violet à son contact.

Un spectacle peu surprenant pour deux jeunes magiciens mais ce qui les frappèrent fut un étrange bassin où des panaches de vapeur sortaient. Il était en marbre rouge sur le côté ouest de la masure, dirigé face au coucher du soleil.

Draco se tourna alors vers Harry et le fixa de ses pupilles grises orageuses :

Va frapper Potter, ordonna t-il de sa voix grave.

Je n'irai certainement pas Malfoy, rétorqua le brun d'un air de défi, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait être à moi de me dévouer.

Mais tout simplement parce que ta vie est moins importante que la mienne. Ainsi si jamais un piège se trouve à l'intérieur, la perte et les dégâts prendront moins d'ampleur par rapport au fait qu'il s'agisse de moi exécutant cette étape.

Tu n'es qu'un petit arrogant fier et propre sur toi sans aucune volonté Malfoy, répliqua le Survivant, en grimaçant.

Je le sais, sourit Draco d'une mine satisfaite, les compliments m'ont toujours flatté et tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau, aussi ne perdons pas notre temps précieux à de telles inepties. Et je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais douté qu'un jour tu daignes m'en faire Potter (des compliments non pas des inepties, tu ne cesses d'en dire dans le courant de la journée). Toi qui n'oses pas montrer ni même réaliser la plus petite parcelle de tes pensées, me voilà assuré.

Je me suis mal exprimé Malfoy, s'enquit Harry, premièrement ce n'était pas un compliment, loin de là, et deuxièmement, je ne plierais pas une fois de plus face à tes ordres.

Fantastique, le petit lion se révolte, ironisa le blond d'une voix glaciale, on vous dit courageux mais en réalité votre peur demeure masquée derrière une apparence de sureté.

Tu refuses de te porter volontaire car tu es paniqué à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se situer de l'autre côté, n'est ce pas? Tu es cloué sur place et tétanisé par ta crainte mais que veux tu Potter, j'étais persuadé que tu pouvais faire preuve de plus de sang froid.

Mais, tenta d'expliquer le Gryffondor outré, tu n'as rien compris à ce que je viens d'essayer de te dire à l'instant?

Bien sur que si, j'ai parfaitement saisi que tu es fou d'inquiétude rien qu'à la perspective de frapper à une porte, ricana le séduisant héritier impitoyable.

Très bien, puisque tu as une si négative opinion et une telle intolérance de moi même je vais te montrer le contraire Malfoy. Cependant j'y mets une condition... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à faire des efforts alors que nous sommes ensembles dans le même guêpier!

Je t'écoute, renchérit Draco douteux, un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur son visage d'ordinaire si impassible.

J'en ai assez que tu me nommes par mon nom de famille. Je ne suis pas objet mais un être de chair et de sang. Par conséquent, je vais m'empresser d'exécuter ton vœux mais je désire être appelé par mon prénom une fois la tache accomplie.

De même, j'exige que tu me donnes ta parole tout comme un serment. Cela me rassurera.

Harry se félicita intérieurement. Il était enfin parvenu à coincer Malfoy. Rares étaient les gens qui avaient l'honneur de se vanter de cette victoire.

Aussi en resta t-il étonné lorsque Draco approuva d'un signe de tête les termes du marché. Il sortit d'un geste souple sa baguette de sa poche, et murmura d'une voix veloutée un sortilège rapide qui créa un lien en argent qui se replia autour des deux poignet des jeunes gens comme un serpent.

Le sort du lien de sang. On ne pouvait revenir sur sa promesse une fois cette démarche mise en œuvre.

Soutenant le regard amusé de Draco, le jeune homme à la cicatrice haussa les épaules et se dirigea comme un condamné en direction de la porte noire.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et voulu cogner contre le bois lisse et vernis de l'accès lorsqu'un hurlement à en pétrifier les sens les plus aigus résonna à ses oreilles, lui transperçant les tympans de part en part telle une lame de fer.

Il fit volte face pour apercevoir Draco étendu sur le sol, ses longues mèches trempées de sueur, le visage fin tordu par une douleur fulgurante, les mains plaquées violemment contre ses tempes diaphanes, son corps secoué de soubresauts se tordait dans tout les sens et ses yeux viraient au grenat. Un râle sortit de se lèvres minces et pâles telle une bête blessée.

Affolé, le jeune Potter se précipita pour aider son compagnon, quand une main chaude et protectrice s'empara de son avant-bras. Il eut juste le temps de sentir une pression au niveau de son coude avant de plonger dans un monde flou peuplé de vertiges.


	3. Chapter 3

**ONCE UPON A TIME**

Chapitre 3 :

Le jeune homme ressentit un élancement vif au niveau de son avant-bras. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et jeta un coup d'œil aux environs sans pouvoir distinguer quoique se soit à part un mal de tête ravageur.

Il fureta à tâtons dans l'espoir de trouver sa fidèle paire de lunettes rafistolées mais en vain. Il se leva et tenta, en dépit de ses maux de têtes, de sortir de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait en avançant à pas irréguliers et chancelants. Complétement désorienté, il sentit la peur l'envahir et une foule de questions lui enserraient la gorge comme des étaux, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Les vertiges reprirent de plus belle, plus puissants et imposants l'obligeant à faire une pause.

Il s'assit à même le sol, qui lui sembla être composé d'après ses repères tactiles d'un parquet vernis luisant. Il replia ses genoux sous son menton et posa sa joue contre eux, en position fœtale, réfléchissant par tous les moyens à une once de réconfort.

Une voix lointaine se fit alors entendre. Harry se redressa vivement et s'orienta en direction de l'écho de celle-ci. Elle était inconnue, un timbre adulé mais solennel, désarmant et ciselé. Le Gryffondor dérouté n'hésita plus et courut presque vers ce son mélodieux et encourageant.

Soudain, un éclat attira son attention. Il venait de son côté gauche et irradiait de ce qui paraissait être une table de nuit rectangulaire et massive. Reconnaissant ses lunettes, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'en emparant parvint à retrouver ses marques.

Il était dans un couloir toute en longueur, peu large qui aboutissait au loin à un raie de lumière douceâtre.

Ralentissant sa course, le brun à la cicatrice se rapprocha d'elle comme un papillon attiré par une trop forte luminosité.

Il s'inquiétait car à son réveil il n'avait point entrevu son compagnon et tous ses sens étaient à présent chamboulés et aux aguets. Les souvenirs revenaient progressivement mais dans un ordre croissant ne faisant qu'accentuer son angoisse. Il aboutit finalement au bout de l'allée étrange et accéda au lieu d'où provenaient les paroles entendues.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il entrevit se qui se déroulait à l'intérieur : l'ange blond, pour qui le bruit de son cœur refusait de s'atténuer, gisait sur un sofa carmin et incarnat, son teint opalescent tranchant sévèrement avec la couleur vive des poufs disposés autour de son profil endormi céleste, idéal et exquis. Harry dû se faire violence pour maîtriser chacune de ses impulsions qui le poussait à prendre ce magistral et sublime apollon dans ces bras et de prendre la fuite loin de toute origine de captivité.

Les muscles tendus par la moindre once de volonté, les mâchoires serrées, le jeune garçon esquiva quelques pas avant de se hâter de combler la distance qui s'imposait entre lui et son amour éternel immobile...

Sans se préoccuper du danger qui pouvait éventuellement se présenter à lui, Harry se précipita en direction du Serpentard inanimé.

Draco! Draco! Est ce que tu m'entends espèce d'imbécile fini?, hurla le Gryffondor en secouant le jeune homme par les épaules, tu n'as pas intérêt à m'abandonner ici avant d'être parvenus à débusquer cette fichue issue! Idiot de Serpentard sans sentiments et sans vergogne!

Silence Harry! Tu ne sais même pas respecter le besoin de repos chez les autres! Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'on t'as enseigné à Gryffondor? Ils ont dû négliger le chapitre sur les règles de politesse à ce que je vois, riposta le blond de forte mauvaise humeur.

Comment? Et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies de m'être inquiété pour toi, répondit le brun dont la voix était secouée par les émotions, j'étais complètement chamboulé à l'idée que tu ne puisses plus respirer. Tu t'es écroulé tellement soudainement au sol, sans prévenir et aussi pâle qu'un mort. J'ai réellement cru que tu n'ouvrirais plus jamais tes pupilles grises, que je n'entendrais plus ta voix glacée et méprisante.

Tout ce temps, j'ai eu terriblement peur alors j'ai bien le droit de te frapper, enchaîna t-il en tentant de dissimuler ses larmes. Ça compensera tes actes irréfléchis!

Draco soupira. Il n'avait rien compris à l'aparté du jeune homme, et à vrai dire la douleur qui le parcourait de part en part ne l'aidait en rien, mais le jeune brun semblait si déterminé en le martelant de ses poings qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lui attrapant le poignet d'un geste ferme.

Je suis désolé, fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler les yeux durs.

Harry sentit le contact de la peau nacrée du blond contre la sienne et rougit violemment. Cela l'énervait du plus au moins, il avait toujours été capable de se contrôler face à l'ange blond déchu alors pourquoi à présent le moindre de ses mots, de ses attitudes, de ses actions le faisaient tantôt souffrir ou l'emplissaient d'un désir brûlant.

La main gracile de Draco lui incendiait les veines, il chercha un moyen de se dégager sans y parvenir.

Il sentait la moindre once d'effervescence lui envahir les reins, calciner sa raison et son excitation ne fit que croître à sa grande panique.

Les yeux couleur perle de Draco commencèrent à se fondre dans son regard vert tentant de lire en l'esprit du Gryffondor figé de stupeur, la respiration haletante et s'accélérant.

Il ferma les yeux de crainte que le blond ne perçoive ses sentiments, sa fascination pour sa personne, son manque de courage lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, les réactions peu ordinaires de son corps en totale ébullition.

Une caresse glacée vint le troubler davantage, à l'aide de ses longs doigts fins Draco parcourait la joue du magicien perdu comme pour dessiner les traits harmonieux de son visage.

Le brun n'esquissa aucun geste de peur de rompre le charme et de tout évidence électrisé et comblé par la douceur de sa Némésis.

Mais une voix féminine coupa court à ce début de romance :

Je vois que vous êtes réveillé mon jeune ami... Et bien il était bien temps vous avez dormi deux jours durant. J'aurais fini par m'inquiéter au bout du troisième mais visiblement ma potion a parfaitement opéré.

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent vivement, une silhouette élancée se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Elle se tenait droite et paraissait grande et majestueuse avec un visage ovale et des yeux noirs rieurs, un petit nez parsemé de tâches de rousseur, une peau couleur miel et une longue chevelure rousse ondulée lui descendait au niveau des genoux et encadrait un corps mince et légèrement musclé.

Une longue robe blanche nouée à la romaine complétait cette apparition.

D'un geste fluide, elle écarta Harry de Draco et se pencha vers le Serpentard posant son front contre le sien et se redressa satisfaite :

La fièvre est enfin tombée, elle vous a longtemps fait déliré mon cher, enchaîna t-elle une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix chaude, votre système immunitaire est visiblement très faible. Votre virus vous dévore donc à ce point?

Que.. mais comment, réussit à articuler Draco étonné, comment êtes vous au courant à propos de cette maladie héréditaire? Et par la même occasion je voudrais savoir qui vous êtes, ce que vous faites ici et surtout comprendre ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Je vais vous expliquer, murmura l'inconnue en prenant place auprès du jeune homme, mais cependant quelque chose me gêne et je vais m'empresser d'arranger cela avant de poursuivre ce charmant échange oral, si vous me le permettez.

Sur ces paroles, elle aida le blond à s'asseoir puis s'emparant du poignet du brun (décidément, songea Harry, c'est devenu une véritable manie) et le plaça sur les genoux du Serpentard avec un sourire diabolique.

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement en sentant le puissant torse de celui dont il était amoureux. Son odeur n'avait jamais été aussi proche, aussi étourdissante.

Mais le pire fut lorsque Draco, essayant de se mettre dans une position plus confortable, passa ses deux bras autour des hanches du Gryffondor, incitant celui ci à poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Harry cru que son cœur allait exploser ou que quelqu'un dans la pièce allait entendre les cognements sourds qu'il lui affligeait.

L'air plus réjouit, la mystérieuse femme s'installa dans un sofa en bois d'if verni face aux deux sorciers :

Cela me paraît plus détendue comme atmosphère, conclut-elle en couvant Harry d'un regard de braise.

Que vous dites, cogita le brun chamboulé et grimaçant, je suis sur le point de perdre tout mes moyens, toutes mes pensées sont floues et à cause de cette position je commence à me sentir vraiment très serré mais hormis ces détails je suis parfaitement détendu.

Certes, rétorqua le blond qui n'avait nullement entendu les pensées secrètes de son compagnon crispé, alors à présent pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

Bien entendu, susurra la jeune femme rousse, tout d'abord je vais vous prier de ne pas m'interrompre durant mon exposé, cela me frustre légèrement.

Les deux magiciens se consultèrent du regard, ou plutôt Harry se noya dans l'océan des pupilles argentées de Draco mais demeura indifférent en surface et acquiesça en même temps que le Serpentard, dans l'espoir d'obtenir des réponses claires et précises.

La femme entama son récit :

Bien. Pour faire dans l'ordre je vais me présenter, je suis celle que l'on surnomme la Sorcière Rouge à cause de ma chevelure et de mon apparence de feu follet que j'utilise pour me déplacer. C'est plus rapide.

Ensuite, je vous ai perçu dès l'instant où vous êtes rentrés dans ce monde. Vous êtes peu futés mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler défauts, s'enquit-elle en croisant amusée les pupilles enflammées de Draco, vous me divertissiez alors j'ai décidé de vous suivre le long de votre périple.

Or, j'ai immédiatement ressenti l'énergie ténébreuse de ce qui circule en vous, dit elle en s'adressant au blond, elle est si influente, si dominante qu'il est difficile de l'ignorer, et grâce à mon savoir j'ai pu deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

C'est pourquoi je suis intervenue quand je vous ai vu vous écrouler devant ma porte.

Votre virus est quasiment au terme de son développement et il ne vous reste que peu de temps pour débusquer la plante salvatrice et une fin potentielle pour sortir d'ici.

Aussi je me suis résous à vous venir en aide car je connais l'endroit où se trouve cette fameuse herbe, mais avant je vais vous demander une faveur en échange de cet appui : je voudrais que vous alliez chacun à votre tour prendre une douche et surtout que vous ne parliez à personne de notre rencontre, est ce clair?

Parfaitement, répondit sans hésiter le brun.

Il n'était pas opposé à cette assistance presque gratuite, si elle pouvait porter secours à Draco. Cependant, le Serpentard avait sa fierté et il sera sûrement compliqué à convaincre.

Par chance, le blond opina et insista pour prendre une douche en priorité car « ses origines aristocratiques et son sang pur exemplaire passaient de toute évidence avant les autres », puis sans attendre les protestations du brun, il prit la direction que lui indiquait la sorcière, trop pressé à l'initiative de se détendre sous l'eau chaude.

Le Gryffondor demeura seul avec la Sorcière Rouge qui dégageait à sa grande surprise une chaleur rassurante et accueillante.

Elle prit place à ses côtés et lui glissa dans la main un morceau de parchemin plié en deux.

Alors que Harry perplexe s'apprêtait à le déplier, elle l'en empêcha et lui confia :

Sur ce parchemin se trouve une énigme que seul ton amour envers ton ami pourra déchiffrer mais promets moi que tu ne le liras pas avant que la dernière seconde de ton amour ne soit arrivée.

Je le jure, assura le magicien les yeux pétillants, mais comment avez vous...

Entrevu la vérité à propos des tes sentiments, acheva la rousse, mais tout simplement parce que se sont eux qui m'ont incité à vous secourir tout les deux.

Ce que tu éprouves pour lui est si fort, profond, mélancolique que je me suis sentie concernée malgré moi. Je vous aurais volontiers assassiné si tes larmes, tes cris, tes émotions ne m'avaient pas séduite.

Ce que tu traverses, je l'ai moi même oublié, abandonné, renié car je jugeais cela futile, sans intérêt particulier et je le voyais comme un obstacle sur le chemin de mes projets, des mes ambitions.

Or ta passion est grande et naturelle et enchanteresse, elle m'a emporté et persuadé en quelque sorte à vous épauler dans votre épreuve.

J'en suis ravi, sourit Harry, car elle a finalement servi à quelqu'un même si vous n'êtes point, au risque d'être impoli et peu courtois, l'être que je désirais conquérir. Je suis paralysé lorsque je me trouve auprès de lui, tout courage s'estompe, le doute m'envahit et uniquement le vide et la détresse me maintiennent en vie. Il est imprévisible, tantôt son attitude est froide, insensible, distante, sûre d'elle et prétentieuse tantôt elle sera ardente, sensuelle, enivrante et féerique.

C'est certainement parce qu'il cherche à refouler ce qu'il ressent. Il sait qu'il est condamné quoiqu'il fasse. Je parie qu'il ne souhaite pas blesser et meurtrir la personne à laquelle il tient.

Fuir ou être dur à cerner qualifient ce genre de comportement. Il ne veut laisser aucun regret, aucun chagrin et quitter son enveloppe humaine sans honte ni remords, argumenta la sorcière en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme, quitte à te faire souffrir.

Vous parlez comme ci il y avait une chance minime qu'il soit attiré par moi, remarqua le Gryffondor.

Et si c'était le cas que ferrais tu? demanda t-elle simplement avec un rire moqueur et taquin.

Harry la dévisagea sans comprendre. Cela lui semblait évident.

Il savait que le séduisant blond était loin d'être romantique ou même fleur bleue mais si jamais leur amour était commun et partagé alors les choses se ferraient d'elles même, intuitivement et en harmonie.

Le Gryffondor rougit subitement.

De nouveau dans le labyrinthe de ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué que son ange était revenu vêtu d'un jean délavé mettant en valeur son postérieur musclé et d'une simple chemise de soie blanche dont les deux premiers boutons n'étant pas fermés montraient une peau immaculée et les contours d'une musculature fine. Ses longs cheveux d'or blanc humides lui tombaient sur le visage mais ses pupilles orageuses avaient toujours cette lueur de défi.

Le désir prenant possession du corps du jeune brun, celui ci s'empara d'une serviette posée sur la table centrale et circulaire de la pièce et dépassa le sujet de ses rêves en trombe s'assurant de ne pas croiser son regard.

Regard empoisonné qui maintenait captif.

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur en assistant à cette scène comique.

Il retourna néanmoins s'allonger dans le fauteuil, sa tête victime de vagues de douleur.

Il inspira profondément, étrangement il se sentait en confiance auprès de la sorcière, même s'il connaissait le conte sur le bout des doigts et avait conscience de ce dont elle était capable, il n'était point effrayé.

Bien au contraire.

Les questions s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, accentuant sa migraine.

Il grimaça furieux, ses ancêtres lui avaient transmis élégance, froideur, narcissisme mais aussi un cadeau dont il se serait bien passé.

Une sensation de calme le submergea soudainement : la jeune rousse lui massait les tempes les mains enduites d'une lotion à l'odeur d'eucalyptus et de menthe.

Le Serpentard récupéra une respiration lente et tranquille et un souffle régulier et aperçut un tatouage en forme de serpent qui entourait de son corps souple l'avant bras gauche de la sorcière :

D'où vient -il ? questionna t-il en désignant du menton le tatouage.

De nulle part, répliqua la sorcière avec un ton de mystère dans sa voix, je l'ai peint moi même pour me protéger. Le serpent à de nombreuses significations et valeurs : médicinales, protectrices, un renouveau permanent dans l'esprit d'un cycle mais aussi la souffrance car il plante ses crocs dans l'endroit le plus douloureux de sa proie, il déverse sa haine et son venin à des innocents pour sa propre survie, il est patient, silencieux et vicieux et sans courage préférant fuir ce qui lui fait peur, et s'en prendre sournoisement à ses victimes sans leur faire face car il se sait plus menaçant par derrière, plus efficace en jouant sur la discrétion et la rapidité et son côté hypnotiseur.

Mais il est cruel et incapable de se dévoiler tel qu'il est de peur de réaliser qu'en réalité il est loin d'être à la hauteur.

Le Serpentard ne contredit point ce que la Sorcière Rouge venait d'énoncer.

Cet animal symbole de sa maison qui le rendait si fier, lui sembla bien ridicule en comparaison avec la force majestueuse du lion.

Le serpent a besoin de se rassurer en capturant des proies plus grosses que lui mais il les attaque toujours par derrière de peur de se rendre compte qu'il est faible et sans défense devant la sincérité de la vie.

Draco resta en pleine méditation un long moment avant de ressentir du mouvement sur sa droite. Il tourna son visage dans la direction de celui-ci et distingua dans la pénombre un Potter portant un jean noir et un simple pull de couleur rouge accompagnant avec onctuosité le reflet des deux émeraudes qui lui faisaient office d'yeux.

Le blond ressenti son cœur vibrer face à cette vision, il observa le brun qui lui parut plus adulte, moins timide qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il esquissa un sourire et estima que décidément il souriait de plus en plus tout seul et que c'en était vraiment inquiétant. Le Gryffondor se sécha les cheveux laissant quelques unes de ses mèches brunes en désordre ainsi que les gouttes d'eau descendre dans son cou, le faisant frissonner.

C'était peu agréable d'être sec et de sentir l'eau sous ses vêtements. Quelque chose de froid lui frôla la clavicule et il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il s'agissait une nouvelle fois des doigts graciles de Draco qui essuyaient les gouttelettes d'eau sur sa peau halée.

Le blond n'avait fait qu'effleurer ces deux os au niveau de l'épaule mais le brun en était tout tremblant et, particulièrement sensible, se mit à rougir, chose qui n'échappa pas au regard affuté du Serpentard qui réprima un début de fou rire.

La sorcière les couvait du regard, émue par ces deux âmes opposées mais si attirées qu'il paraissait que rien ne pouvait les déchirer, les faire souffrir.

Elle se ressaisit et leur ordonna d'une voix dure de se hâter si ils voulaient réellement avoir le temps de sauver et guérir le jeune blond avant de trouver une fin digne de n'importe quel conte de fée.

Les deux adolescents ne firent pas prier, l'un parce que le monde serait soi disant perdu sans son honorable présence et l'autre, plus modeste et intimidé, juste pour ne pas perdre celui qui lui avait volé involontairement son cœur.

Cependant, avant de passer le seuil de la porte, le Gryffondor se retourna et interrogea la jeune femme :

Dites moi, existe t-il un moyen pour lever la malédiction qui...

Tais toi Harry, le coupa Draco de sa voix trainante et cassante, ne raconte pas la finalité de cette légende ou cela risque de compromettre le futur et ce n'est point l'objectif de notre voyage.

Le brun, honteux, n'osa plus rien de dire de crainte de se faire à nouveau réprimander autant par les prunelles enflammées de son ange que par le ton employé.

Il se contenta d'un remerciement cordial envers leur hôte et courut en protestant derrière le Serpentard qui déjà s'éloignait à grands pas. Il ne remarqua donc point le signe amical de la main que leur adressa la jolie rousse avant de se métamorphoser en feu follet et disparaître au delà des arbres le temps d'un soupir, de l'extinction d'une bougie.


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai été super longue à publier donc j'en suis désolée. Mais je me rattrape par un chapitre long et très... intéressant. Ce qui suis dans ce chapitre n'est surtout, surtout pas pour les homophobes.

Bsx à tous et bonne lecture ! ^ ^

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Les deux magiciens marchaient depuis un bon moment avant de se décider à faire leur toute première halte. L'état de Draco s'aggravait au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

Les crises se manifestaient soit sous forme de quintes de toux inquiétantes ou de maintes difficultés respiratoires durant lesquelles le blond devait faire une pause, courbé en deux par la souffrance lancinante, recherchant un air qui se faisait rare.

Le Gryffondor n'esquissait aucun geste en se direction de peur de le blesser dans son orgueil mais il n'en menait néanmoins pas large. Et se fut à l'instant où Draco finit par cracher du sang en se tenant la gorge son divin minois angélique déformé par la souffrance, que le jeune homme réagit, angoissé mais déterminé.

Autant recevoir les foudres de son ami, au moins ça prouverait qu'il est encore en forme et aurait de l'énergie à revendre :

Draco? risqua Harry, je...heu...tu te sens bien?

J'ai l'air d'aller bien? rétorqua le concerné en lui jetant un regard noir en essuyant le sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres fines et pâles.

Son visage, malgré les soins promulgués par la magicienne devenait de plus en plus blême, sa fièvre montait, ses pupilles ne pétillaient plus, perdant toute trace d'ardeur et de vigueur, de combattivité pour devenir neutres, vides et le moindre effort lui arrachait un hurlement silencieux ainsi qu'une quantité de reproches et d'avertissements provenant de ses muscles endoloris :

Je le vois bien, s'agaça le jeune brun, il suffit de voir ton visage creusé par la maladie pour le deviner. C'était juste une question de courtoisie, histoire d'entamer une discussion pour que tu puisses oublier momentanément ton mal.

Bien entendu, railla le blond furieux d'être aussi faible, et c'était aussi indispensable que cette interrogation soit obligatoirement en relation avec ma maladie? Tu ne pouvais pas inventer meilleure question pour me faire sortir ce virus de la tête, franchement j'en arrive à ne plus ressentir le supplice qu'il m'inflige, mes félicitations.

Tu t'imagines que c'est évident? renchérit le Gryffondor outré, c'est vrai que monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy a toujours su comment démarrer avec tact une relation amicale quelque soit les circonstances en posant les interrogations adéquates.

Parfaitement, continua l'intéressé avant de repartir dans une nouvelle quinte de toux lui arrachant une grimace, dans n'importe quelle situation je parviens à dire les choses qui conviennent, j'ai de l'intuition pour cela.

Ben voyons, rappelle moi qui m'a très mal conseillé à propos des Weasley?

Remets moi en mémoire qui a préféré ne pas suivre mon conseil et partir vadrouiller chez les lions, au lieu de recevoir les honneurs et le tact légendaire des Serpentards.

Tu en vois où toi de l'honneur? lança Harry d'un ton acide, je te signale que vous êtes les premiers en faveur de la tricherie, des acteurs talentueux et terrifiants en tout sens afin de parvenir à vos fins, sournois, vaniteux, et sans un brin de courage, privilégiant la manipulation au respect et à la sincérité.

Tu oublies que l'on met également la torture en valeur, enchaîna d'un air taquin le fier Serpentard, si la violence ne résous rien, la torture elle, est un moyen incontournable.

Tu n'es pas sérieux? Tu n'oserais pas! siffla sa Némésis dégoûtée, ne me dis pas que...

A ton avis quelle est la souche, le fondement de toutes les rumeurs qui circulent à Poudlard? demanda Draco, un rire sarcastique et pervers s'affichant sur son profil de marbre, mais tout bonnement des cris, des supplications, des prières des victimes torturées par nos aïeuls durant les guerres passées.

Tu plaisantes? parvint à articuler le jeune sorcier chamboulé et au bord de la nausée, les membres de ta maison commettaient de tels crimes, de telles abominations et c'est resté secret sans punition ni châtiment?

Nous avons toujours possédé les pleins pouvoirs, murmura le blond les yeux voilés dans le vague, nous l'avons exploité à notre avantage. Même si ce n'est que fragments du passé semblables à des rêves, cela demeure l'héritage cruel et vicieux de Salazar Serpentard et nous n'y pouvons rien.

Il ajouta devant l'air horrifié de Harry :

Il est vrai que nous ne bénéficions ni de l'impulsivité des Gryffondors ni de leur sens de l'altruisme et du respect alors nous nous sommes bâtis notre propre réputation dans l'espoir d'attirer des autres, mais aussi sale soit-elle et aussi repoussante qu'elle puisse te paraître, c'est une part de moi. Et si je n'en suis point satisfait, je ne peux ni la rejeter ni l'ignorer car se voiler la face est renoncer au moi authentique.

Le brun écoutait en silence, il ne s'était jamais jamais penché sur l'origine de l'histoire des Serpentards et n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle était si émouvante, sanglante, touchante et reniée.

Sans un mot, il se rapprocha du blond et comme pour lui montrer que malgré ses révélations, en dépit des cicatrices, rien ne changerait dans sa manière de le concevoir, il l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front.

Un baiser aussi léger qu'un battement d'aile de papillon, emplit de douceur qui amena le Serpentard à rosir légèrement, mais Harry trop occupé à dissimuler sa propre gêne n'y fit point attention.

Ils reprirent leur marche à la « poursuite » de l'herbe miraculeuse et, bien que Harry soit tenté à la perspective de déplier le parchemin que lui avait confié l'ensorceleuse à la chevelure rougeoyante, il n'en fit rien, fidèle à sa promesse.

De plus, son esprit s'enivrait à part entière de Draco, de sa présence érotique, de sa voix sexy et captivante.

Son amour envers le glacial et digne jeune homme touchait l'abîme de la franchise et de la droiture, il était pur, exaltant et torride, loin de reposer uniquement sur une relation charnelle.

Il en était captif et cela l'effrayait, le paralysait, car si le prince des verts et argents le repoussait, l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur le rouge et or, elle, ne pourrait être refoulée. Une adoration durant plus de cinq ans qui se référait limite à harcèlement fanatique, selon les dires de son meilleur ami.

Et en dépit des encouragements de Blaise ou des recommandations d'Hermione, il n'avait pas réussi à se déclarer, tout juste capable de se détruire et de se consumer.

C'était logique en soi vu la haine qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre, ou plus exactement que Harry falsifiait, qui ne se qualifiait que par des regards meurtriers et lourds de menaces informulées, des sortilèges les exposant à toutes sortes de situations dégradantes, les mots venimeux tant de fois prononcés, mais tout ceci n'était qu'apparence pour le jeune Gryffondor qui tâchait de conserver une attitude nonchalante, bien que les regrets ne cessaient de le dévorer, l'encerclant et le condamnant.

Son être entier chavirait, de multiples ondes frissonnantes de chaleur lui transperçaient la colonne vertébrale et les sensations inconnues au niveau de son bas ventre et au creux de ses reins se faisait plus intenses aux moindre pensées dirigées principalement vers le séduisant et aristocratique blond platine qu'il jugeait impies.

Le crépuscule commençait à teindre de rose l'horizon lorsque les deux mages aboutirent à une clairière, entourée d'arbres majestueux et tordus. Il se dégageait un parfum de santal et de tilleul adoucissant et relaxant, proposant une atmosphère calme et détendue. Les jeunes sorciers se concertèrent du coin de l'œil, ils étaient épuisés et déjà les courbatures lançaient dans les muscles de leurs cuisses.

Ils n'étaient vraiment pas attitrés pour la chasse aux herbes magiques et salvatrices. Échec sur toute la ligne.

Par conséquent, il était inutile d'approfondir les recherches. Ils choisirent de s'y installer car l'endroit était tentateur, séduisant et comblait leurs attentes (autant mourir dans un lieu enchanteur avait souligné d'un ton moqueur le blond, amer).

Harry s'adossa contre le tronc argenté et épais d'un des arbres et grimaça en se redressant immédiatement en se massant vigoureusement le dos, sous le regard railleur du Serpentard : il n'avait prête gare aux branches pointues et solides qui sortaient en un amas entremêlé du tronc du bouleau.

Surpris, le brun ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, il avait oublié que dans un conte de fée toute chose était possible, ou du moins la quasi totalité. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, il murmura un rapide enchantement qui se chargea d'écarter les branches gênantes afin que le Gryffondor puisse prendre place dos contre le résinifère sans se blesser.

L'énergie végétale du géant d'écorce lui transmettait la moindre once de volonté et d'ardeur, il pouvait la ressentir circuler contre ses omoplates prodiguant une intense source de vitalité.

Draco, quand à lui, demeurait debout sans une parole, son regard de métal nostalgique perdu dans les confins de l'horizon.

Malgré le châtiment qui l'attendait, il avait l'air plutôt serein et la lueur douce du coucher de soleil accentuait l'éclat de sa peau diaphane. Le prince des or et rouge se perdit dans la contemplation de ce tableau si angélique mais à la fois si mélancolique.

Dans quelques heures, le Serpentard ne serait plus qu'une réminiscence et le jeune homme se devait de s'y souscrire. La bile remonta dans sa gorge, lui rappelant son dégoût pour la lâcheté et les regrets. Connaître la destinée de Draco et devoir s'y résoudre le révulsait.

Un craquement familier lui fit relever la tête : plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas réalisé que l'obscurité diffusait ses ombres menaçantes et couvrait de son manteau étoilé la forêt presque endormie.

Le prince des verts et argents venait d'allumer d'un mouvement adroit un feu ardent et s'amusait à l'aide d'un sortilège à faire danser les flammes, telles des langues de feu, avec grâce sans se brûler. Un sourire enfantin époustouflant et enjoué s'affichait sur son visage harmonieux et exquis, tandis qu'une aura d'insouciance l'entourait telle une auréole.

Réprimant un fou rire, Harry se contenta de focaliser ses prunelles émeraudes sur les flammèches du brasier improvisé lorsqu'il sentit une délicieuse effluve suave et épicée, indiquant que sa Némésis venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Le brun eut l'impression que son cœur battant la chamade allait être expulsé de sa cage thoracique, maudissant l'attraction qu'exerçait le corps du blond, faiblement éclairé par la lumière rougeoyante. Un tel supplice était inhumain.

Bercé par la clarté de la lune et par la chaleur promulgué par leur contact mutuel, le magicien sentit son enveloppe charnelle s'alourdir, atteinte par l'épuisement accumulé au long des heures passées.

Il tressaillit en constatant que son ange de glace avait déjà posé sa tête sur son épaule et qu'un infime souffle suave s'échappait de ses lèvres pleines et convoitées entrouvertes.

Ses longs cils frémissaient au rythme de la respiration du prince des Serpentards tandis que son visage détendu intensifiait et adoucissait ses traits envoûtants et réguliers, le transformant en une créature de rêve inaccessible.

Du bout de ses doigts hâlés, le jeune Gryffondor les frôla en suivant chaque courbe, esquissant chaque tracé, caressant le moindre contour. Il se contenta cependant de les frôler, de peur de chambouler le dessin séraphique et céleste.

Lorsque la poursuite dangereuse et ensorcelante atteignit le point final, à savoir la commissure des lèvres du jeune sorcier, Harry se mit à hésiter. Tremblant, il dû se forcer à se remémorer que la personne la plus chère à ses yeux n'allait pas tarder à rendre l'âme, pour recueillir tout le courage dont il était doté afin de poser simplement son index sur la bouche douce et chaude de Draco. Il retint fermement sa respiration attendant les représailles sèches et blessantes de celui-ci, néanmoins le blond endormi ne remua pas d'un cil.

Or, au lieu de s'éveiller, le jeune Malefoy referma instinctivement ses lèvres...emprisonnant par la même occasion le doigt du Survivant, qui glapit de terreur en sentant le contact humide de la langue adroite à l'extrémité de celui-ci. Il vira à l'écarlate en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour mieux contrôler ses gémissements.

Visiblement décidée à faire empirer la situation, la langue exercée de l'héritier angélique continua son petit jeu qu'elle devait juger intéressant et divertissant, ne se gênant pas pour atténuer son passage de plus en plus brûlant autour de l'index du pauvre rouge et or, complètement à sa merci et déboussolé.

Il se surprit même à vouloir réveiller l'auteur de ses assauts déstabilisants.

Ce fut au moment où un Draco inconscient entreprit de sucer de manière aguichante et provocante, l'index captif et sans défense, que le magicien ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps ses soupirs, laissa échapper un petit cri étouffé qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à l'ouïe fine du blondinet qui se redressa hâtivement, sans comprendre la présence étrangère dans sa bouche.

Harry, honteux ne savait plus où poser son regard et sentait dans sa nuque un regard métallique et cuisant, le rendant encore plus mal à l'aise.

La tension s'accéléra quand un sourire cruel et mutin étira ses lèvres pâles :

Eh bien Harry, tu fais des avances à un mourant? Ce n'est pas très glorieux comme choix, ironisa impitoyable et moqueur le sorcier à la chevelure platine.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois Draco, tenta d'expliquer le brun qui n'aimait pas du tout le ton employé par le Serpentard. Un ton froid, méprisant et menaçant. Il avait l'impression d'être une proie traquée et un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

Tiens donc, répondit son compagnon avec un sourire inquiétant en fixant le Gryffondor de ses deux lames d'argent arrogantes, et que suis-je censé saisir dans ce cas? Que tu pouvais espérer profiter de ma faiblesse pour posséder mon corps, que tu serais capable de m'étreindre sans la moindre résistance de ma part? Tu es bien sûr de toi et peu sincère pour une personne qui prétend avoir acquit le courage de sa maison. Je suis navré Harry mais tu me donnes envie de vomir, conclut-il d'un air dégoûté et sauvage.

Tu te trompes, murmura le brun suffisamment fort pour que seul son âme sœur puisse avoir accès à ses paroles, je me contentais juste de parcourir ton visage lorsque ta bouche a happé mon index et que ta langue a suivi avec son ballet endiablé. Je n'y suis pour pas grand chose et ça me blesse que tu sois aussi persuadé que j'aurais tiré profit de ta maladie pour commettre quelques gestes déplacés.

Évidement que j'y ai songé, c'est ce que j'aurai fait, assura le blond avec un petit rire gourmand et avide.

Je ne te suis similaire en aucune façon, renchérit au bord des larmes le brun troublé, et sache que lorsque je touche quelqu'un c'est une question de sentiments purs et réels et non pour satisfaire un quelconque intérêt.

Tu es naïf et innocent petit lion, plaisanta avec soulagement le prince des verts et argents, mais c'est avec joie que j'écouterai tes soit disant émotions envers ma personne.

Hein? Comment? demanda Harry le regard noyé dans les pupilles grises du malade et les neurones déconnectées, mais je n'ai jamais sous entendu quoique se soit à propos d'une infime attirance envers...

Tu mens et te contredis de manière intolérable, siffla mécontent le jeune Malefoy, je te promets d'être attentif à ce que tu vas me révéler alors sois franc. Si tu ne supportes pas mes piques, moi je ne veux plus que me dissimule la vérité, c'est contre ta nature et je ne l'accepte pas.

Mais...essaya d'argumenter son ennemi.

Avant que je ne meure, confessa intimement le blond crispé.

D'accord, d'accord, paniqua le Gryffondor sans apercevoir la lueur amusée dans les prunelles d'acier, ce jour de notre quatrième année lorsque tu es venu à mon secours dans le cimetière, que tu t'es interposé entre ton maître et ton père pour me venir en aide et bien que les raisons de ton acte demeurent encore floues, tu t'es montré sans ton masque d'orgueil et vantard avec ta voix chaude et rassurante. Tu n'as pas hésité à subir la punition qui t'attendait et tu as failli de brûler les ailes mais la détermination et la peur t'ont incité à te défendre.

Tu as agit comme te le conseillait ton cœur, d'une façon intuitive et je t'en suis redevable. Tu m'as protégé jusqu'au bout, tu as insisté pour me soigner dès notre retour auprès des nôtres et tu es devenu un espion de qualité rare.

Toutefois, ces épreuves t'ont forgé et pour continuer à jouer ton rôle, tu as finalement choisi d'adosser à nouveau ce visage impassible et hautain mais ta décision mature a exposé ton véritable apparence, tes vraies valeurs et je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu y résister.

Je ressemble à un Pouffsoufle poète et enfantin mais je n'aurais plus jamais l'aubaine de...si je ne parviens pas à les dire de suite... ces mots..., articula t-il d'une voix brisée, ils finiront par me faire suffoquer et mon précédent discours absurde ne serait plus que le fragment d'un souvenir qui s'estompe un jour de pluie.

De fins doigts diaphanes vinrent de poser tels un papillon sur les lèvres du sorcier brun et intimidé, coupant court à son exposé sentimental. Le souffle soudainement spasmodique et les yeux mis-clos par le toucher éthéré du Serpentard ambitieux, le malheureux ne reprit conscience de la réalité qu'en entendant un bruit qui ne présageait rien de tranquillisant, un son cristallin provenant de ses poignets, une résonance semblable à... :

Draco, puis-je savoir d'où sortent ces menottes? questionna horrifié le Gryffondor dépourvu de toute protection, et tant que nous y sommes ce que je fais enchaîné à une de ces branches?

Ma justification est tout ce qu'il y a des plus banales, égaya le blond d'un air réprobateur et sournois, j'ai dû user d'une magie très ancienne provenant de la bibliothèque de mon parrain, qui je dois avouer est très commode dans ce genre de contexte. Et, puisque ces branches s'extirpent du tronc de cet arbre, il serait totalement immoral de ne point s'en servir.

Un toux rauque empêcha le rouge et or furieux et embarrassé de riposter. L'usage de sortilèges n'était pas vraiment recommander, surtout dans l'état critique dans lequel se trouvait Draco.

Celui-ci serein et stoïque entreprit d'essuyer d'un geste provocateur et sensuel les gouttelettes de sang qui coloraient le coin de sa bouche grêle. Il récolta les pétales rosées à l'aide de l'extrémité de son index et d'un mouvement décisif et glacial le tendit en direction des lèvres closes de son prisonnier :

Harry, chuchota t-il la voix vibrante de désir, qu'envisage-tu de faire face à ma blessure?

Ne te moque pas de moi, cracha le brun se servant de sa colère pour ne pas succomber au souffle brûlant du blond platine près de son oreille, tu n'es pas blessé au doigt mais à la lèvre!

Justement, ricana sa Némésis, alors qu'attends tu pour me guérir?

Pardon? interrogea le jeune homme qui ne parvenait plus à ce concentrer, les sens flous et les idées imprécises.

Tu es devenu sourd Harry? Je t'ordonne de soigner ma plaie, qu'elle soit extérieure ou non visible. Et ce, avec tes propres moyens et capacités. Ce n'est tout de même pas si compliquer.

Que je fasse quoi? répéta inlassablement le petit Potter, le cerveau brumeux et peu propice à la réflexion, où ça?

Draco soupira et perdit patience. Avec une douceur infinie, il plaqua ses lèvres suaves et incolores sur celles sucrées et étonnées de sa victime. Le contact brusque mais tendre leur fit connaître des sensations nouvelles et paradisiaques. Un baiser doux et sauvage, gracieux et enivrant, tabou et délictueux. Une symphonie d'affres, d'effluves, tout entendement effacé, toute sagesse envolée cédant place aux fruits du péché.

Lorsque le Serpentard s'écarta, se fut le brun qui protesta qu'il n'était pas encore intégralement rétabli et exigea un second échange. Celui-ci fut une danse infernale. Le blond commença par mordiller la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme avant de la lécher avidement arrachant des plaintes frénétiques et saccadées au brun, rendu sensible au moindre contact en étant privé de tout mouvement.

Quand Draco reposa ses lèvres rougies sur les siennes, le Survivant put sentir la langue humide et habile de son compagnon tentant de passer la barrière close de son adversaire, qui soumis au charme, l'entrouvrit sans hésitation permettant un ballet exalté et passionné entre les deux partenaires, perdus dans les méandres d'une mélodie secrète.

Finalement, la bouche du jeune sorcier vert et argent descendit en direction du coup du brun pour déposer une multiplicité de baisers enfiévrés, mordillant la peau mordorée, la suçotant voracement y déposant sa marque prodiguant des lamentations au lion. Il poursuivit inlassablement son chemin vers la clavicule tandis que les gémissements que sa moitié tentait de contenir accentuaient les pulsations enjouées de l'orchestre.

A l'aide de sa langue, il continua toujours plus bas afin d'atteindre le nombril du jeune captif, enseveli sous les fragrances de la tentation, tandis que ses mains expérimentées relevaient le T-shirt devenu gênant au dessus de la tête du détenu, libérant un tourbillon de perceptions :

Dis moi Harry, susurra t-il impitoyable en remontant vers les tétons durs de son rival, tu préfères que je te touche avec la langue ou les doigts?

Tu peux courir pour que je te réponde, articula péniblement le brun, tourmenté par les assauts du désir.

Harry!, lança Draco d'un ton impérieux.

Avec...avec la langue, conclut le Gryffondor incapable de lutter.

Savourant sa victoire, le malicieux blondinet fit tourner sa langue autour des mamelons rosés et durcis par l'excitation, le visage empourpré de son compagnon l'encourageant à suivre cette voie.

Sa main paraissant vouloir s'ajouter au spectacle, débuta par des mouvements circulaires le long du torse cuivré, sa peau contrastant avec le velouté de celle d'Harry, puis entama sa chute vers les enfers, s'affairant à glisser le long de chacun des muscles saillants du sorcier aux yeux verts .

Sans cesser de parcourir le corps exposé de sa victime, le bourreau angélique déboutonna habilement et lentement les obstacles qu'imposaient le jean du jeune homme, qui de toute évidence s'avérait être trop étroit :

Eh bien Harry tu es bien précoce, sourit avec délice le prince des Serpents d'un ton goguenard, et ma foi bien muni. Toutefois, il me suffit de te frôler pour que tu sois toute chose.

Silence Draco, intima d'une voix enrouée le brun parcourut de tremblements.

Ledit Draco retourna à sa tâche, non sans dissimuler une étincelle scintillante dans ces pupilles métalliques.

Ses longs doigts pâles et exercés achevèrent leur mission, délivrant le jeune Potter d'une première couche devenue inconfortable et s'attaqua au deuxième stade. Ils finirent par s'introduire adroitement sous le boxer noir du Gryffondor et s'emparèrent avec gourmandise de la verge tendue du prisonnier avant de préluder par un agrément.

En effet, le blond fit coulisser les bourses d'Harry entre son index et son pouce engagea un rythme fluide prodiguant des ondes de chaleur répétitives dans le corps entier du brun qui poussa un râle enroué, cherchant à cacher ses joues qui avaient fortement tourner du rouge cerise à celui des tomates trop mûres.

Avec un petit rire sadique et loin d'arrêter son divertissement, Draco entreprit une exploration plus intense et précise du torse de sa proie à l'aide sa langue, engendrant un concert de soupirs sourds dans la gorge du brun. Image d'un début de jouissance contenue, d'une luxure à moitié dévoilée.

Lassé des testicules du captif, l'ange endiablé s'empara du sexe dur du Gryffondor à la peau dorée et se mit à en taquiner le bout avec savoir-faire, créant des petits cris satisfait et entrecoupés de son bel amant.

Le redoutable éphèbe de neige fit remonter sa main fraiche et apaisante non sans rompre la magie grisante dont se chargeaient avec méthode ses doigts, puis il commença à déplacer tout d'abord avec lenteur celle-ci le long du pénis de son soupirant et cadencé par ses bruits de plaisirs, il accéléra la valse défendue entraînant instantanément l'écoulement de la semence du jouvenceau au teint hâlé au creux de sa paume parfaite.

Harry s'empressa de reprendre son souffle mais son amour de glace n'était pas du même avis et termina de le débarrasser de son boxer avec un grognement de contentement face au postérieur ferme du jeune sorcier.

Il s'approcha de l'oreille du brun et lui confia :

Harry, ça risque d'être douloureux au début alors je vais y aller doucement et par étapes mais surtout je veux que tu détendes et que tu te concentres sur la moindre des sensations, est ce clair?

Oui, mais comment sais-tu que je suis vierge, s'enquit le Gryffondor méfiant.

Disons que j'ai mes sources et qu'en aucun cas je ne désire les trahir, répliqua d'un ton badin et carnassier le blond avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Il souleva le corps du jeune Gryffondor pour que ce dernier enlace ses jambes contre ses hanches. À l'aide de sa baguette, il marmonna un sort compliqué afin de lubrifier ses doigts (décidément les ouvrages provenant de la bibliothèque du professeur Snape étaient très instructifs) et en pénétra un à l'intérieur de l'orifice érotique de son soupirant en lui murmurant des mots intenses et sensuels afin de lui permettre de se décontracter et de se canaliser sur les impressions charnelles. Tout en le guidant au son de sa voix, Draco en introduit un second plus subtilement et attendit que son amant s'habitue à cette présence étrangère avant de déclencher un mouvement de ciseaux langoureux, provoquant la cambrure du Gryffondor engourdi par les vagues voluptueuses du plaisir charnel.

Le blond, sans interrompre les impulsions exaltantes, ôta souplement et avec la grâce d'un prédateur son blue-jean à son tour avant de passer à son caleçon de soie blanc.

Harry ne put profiter de cette vue excitante : les yeux fermés et la respiration incontrôlable, il tentait de sentir chaque vibration, la moindre modulation de bonheur qui augmentaient la température ambiante de son corps.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Draco prévint le jeune adolescent innocent qu'il allait venir et suivant le geste à la parole, il retira ses doigts et introduisit son sexe en Harry, patientant que le brun farouche s'adapte.

Un mouvement provocant de hanches lui intima de réagir. Le blond commença de longs va-et-viens, faisant onduler l'organisme entier du magicien étourdi et ivre de félicité, refermant fermement ses mains sur les hanches du jeune apollon brun, afin qu'il puisse suivre le rythme de ses coup impérieux.

Lorsque le prince des Serpentards accéléra la cadence, un ondoiement de délices accompagna le tournoiement et la perdition des deux âmes.

Les deux râles de plaisir respectifs se firent entendre quand l'ange des neiges atteignit la prostate et que dans un unisson parfait, ils accédèrent au nirvana.

Avec un léger soupir, le blond se laissa tomber sur le torse cuivré de son détenu, comblé, avant de se retirer avec dextérité. Un geste élégant, le vert et argent les nettoya et fit disparaître les liens qui retenaient le brun contre l'arbre. Celui-ci était rouge de complaisance et demeura allongé avant de faire un bond de cinquante centimètres :

Draco, regarde sous tes jambes : tu es en train d'écraser un parterre de fleurs, écarte toi!

L'intéressé se dégagea vivement afin d'observer le tapis de plantes qui se trouvaient juste en dessous de l'endroit où avaient eu lieu leurs ébats. Le parfum qui s'en échappait attisait les sens les plus reculés.

Le Serpentard eut un sourire sans joie, reconnaissant sans peine l'identité de l'herbe :

« Cette fleur, comme tu l'identifies si bien mon petit Potty, est en réalité la plante nécessaire à la réalisation de mon médicament.

Impeccable, s'exclama le jeune rouge et or qui se nicha dans les bras du blond gracile, se recroquevillant contre son cou pour humer son odeur si particulière, nous n'avons plus qu'à trouver une finalité au conte de fées et nous pourrons te guérir.

Non Harry, divulgua le Serpentard attristé en lui rendant son étreinte, je peux ressentir le virus s'approprier la vitalité des dernières cellules. Je suis désolé, mais cette découverte de me sauvera absolument pas de la destinée qui m'était prédestinée.

Je refuse, bouda le brun, accroche toi. Il y a bien un moyen pour découvrir une fin adéquat, une fin qui nous est propre.

Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros plein d'espoirs et dressant un discours futile et couvert d'inepties. Pour moi la route s'arrête là, mais pour toi la roue du temps continue de tourner. »

Il embrassa les larmes naissantes du Gryffondor qui perlaient brillantes dans ses pupilles verdoyantes et lui révéla, les lèvres salées les mots les plus tendres, les plus frissonnants qui puissent exister dans l'univers des histoires féeriques, ces paroles dignes d'une fin.

Son corps se convulsa dans les bras du brun épouvanté, pour devenir inerte.

Le petit Potter n'eut pas le temps de hurler à la lune son désespoir, qu'une spirale de coloris vifs et nébuleux englouti le monde dans lequel ils se situaient pour déposer sèchement le postérieur du Survivant sur la pierre dure et froide de la salle initiale.

Ils étaient revenus à Poudlard et un rugissement colérique se fit déjà entendre. Harry, chamboulé par les derniers événements, ne put éviter un Severus Snape sifflant comme un rhinocéros se précipiter à sa rencontre, fulminant de rage. Près de lui, se tenait le professeur Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus électriques rieurs pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il caressait d'un geste amusé sa longue barbe argentée et seul son chapeau bleu et argent trahissait sa hâte précédente car il était de travers sur son crâne. Il se baissa silencieusement et ramassa le livre ouvert, aux pieds d'un Harry décontenancé :

« Potter, s'écria furieux le professeur de potions, qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait? Ça fait des jours qu'on vous cherche vous et monsieur Malfoy sans parvenir à vous contacter. Quelle idée saugrenue avez vous encore eu pour persuader mon filleul de vous suivre?

Professeur, répliqua d'un ton détaché le dénommé Potter, croyez-vous réellement que c'est le moment de me postillonner dessus alors que votre dévoué filleul s'est éteint?

Inquiet devant ces révélations, le parrain de Draco se pencha vers celui-ci avant de se redresser pour toiser de toute sa hauteur le Gryffondor :

Dites moi monsieur Potter, depuis quand les morts respirent-ils?

Heu... mais les défunts ne respirent plus monsieur, rétorqua d'un ton acide le brun.

Effectivement, c'est le seule réponse exacte et constructive que vous avez réussi à placer en plusieurs années de pratique. Les miracles existent...

Vous voulez dire que...

Parfaitement, monsieur Malfoy est encore en vie mais pas pour longtemps si vous restez ébahi comme vous le faites à la perfection, sans me donner le dernier ingrédient propice à sa guérison. »

Soulagé, Harry lui tendit vertement la plante qu'il avait pris soin de cueillir dans la clairière. Snape s'empara du corps inanimé de son filleul de glace et sorti de la salle à grands pas, sa cape noire tourbillonnant à chacun de ses mouvements.

Le directeur pouffa discrètement avant de le suivre et adressa un clin d'œil complice au Gryffondor perdu, mais ravi que son amour soit encore en vie et qu'il y ait par conséquence une chance qu'il soit sauf.

Il fouilla alors par réflexe dans sa poche pour en extraire le bout de parchemin plié en quatre que lui avait offert la Sorcière rouge.

A présent qu'il était revenu dans son univers, il pouvait en prendre conscience. Il le déplia agilement, le cœur battant pour découvrir...un parchemin désespérément vierge. Pas un seul écrit, pas une seule goutte d'encre :

« Oh la salope, s'exclama t-il outré, j'y crois pas! »

**À suivre...**

* * *

N'oubliez pas : Une review fait toujours plaisir. Donc n'hésitez pas. Cela vous prendra seulement 30 secondes.

À bientôt ! =D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5** :

La salle commune des Gryffondors n'avait jamais été aussi peu attrayante et captivante du point de vue du Survivant. En dépit de l'ambiance amicale et conviviale qui y régnait, le jeune brun ne cessait de ressasser les événements passés à travers le monde des fées.

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son amant vert et argent et il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur quoique se soit sans se ronger les sangs.

Il avait bien tenté de nombreuses fois d'interroger le redoutable professeur de potions sans succès : celui-ci semblait avoir parfaitement acquis une toute nouvelle méthode dans laquelle il excellait, qui consistait apparemment à fuir dès qu'il entendait le son de sa voix, à savoir la plupart du temps.

Harry était bien trop énervé pour rire de la situation. Personne n'avait encore vu la terreur des cachots éviter qui que se soit de manière aussi...indiscrète et tous s'en amusait pleinement. C'était parfaitement en inéquation totale avec son comportement habituel.

Il avait également tenté d'entretenir une conversation sensée avec le directeur qui s'était contenté de lui proposer des friandises aux citron toutes les dix minutes d'un air distrait, ne faisant qu'accentuer la fureur et l'appréhension du jeune homme.

L'attente était devenue insoutenable telle une lame de glace, glaçant son souffle et brûlant ses veines.

Tandis que le temps s'écoulait, enfermé dans son sablier de verre, le brun semblait se décourager de jour en jour. Il errait en silence dans les couloirs étroits et tordus comme dans un immense labyrinthe de pierres froides, entouré et accompagné par la cantilène de sa mélancolie.

Son intense douleur lui déformait les traits, torturant son âme et sa raison, le plongeant dans les abîmes les plus reculés de sa solitude.

Toutefois, il fut tenté de retourner dans la pièce qui contenait l'historique de ses aventures. Un ultime recueil en cuir vert perse relié et écrit dans une langue antique et inconnue trônant sur sa table en bois d'if carrée et poussiéreuse, dans un recoin secret, ouvrant aux passants curieux le contenu d'un conte hors du commun.

Il lui arrivait d'entendre une mélopée sortir des pages l'attirant et le suppliant de les parcourir, de s'abreuver de toutes ces connaissances, d'en faire une lecture apaisante et posée, d'éclaircir ses troubles brumeux.

De nombreuses fois, charmé, ses doigts se refermaient sur la poignée de cuivre de la porte sans oser esquisser un geste de plus et, les yeux fermés, il se contentait d'écouter les chants qui s'échappaient par la serrure pour atteindre ses rêves brumeux et clos.

Un matin, cependant, la folie lui ceinturait les entrailles d'une écœurante fougue et ce bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Le jeune prince des rouges et ors estima qu'il ne pouvait plus demeurer dans la solitude, emmuré dans un mutisme éternel. Inspirant avec difficulté, il se dirigea à nouveau en direction de la pièce enchanteresse dans l'espoir de faire cesser les cantiques qui résonnait dans sa tête.

S'approchant de l'ouvrage roi baignant dans la lueur rosée de l'aube, il entreprit de l'ouvrir, tentant de faire abstraction aux sons envoûtants qui s'échappaient sans relâche des feuillets endiablés.

Ses yeux parcoururent les pages qui défilaient et glissaient sous ses doigts tremblants.

Il lui paraissait entendre parfois, tout au long de sa lecture, des ricanements...comme si la Sorcière Rouge se moquait de sa détresse, comme si elle reconnaissait qu'elle s'était jouée de lui et de sa faiblesse ingénue.

Il parvint finalement à l'instant du livre qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, en raison des nombreux souvenirs qui entravaient la délicate calligraphie.

Soudainement, les lettres se mirent à tourbillonner en une danse folle créant devant un Harry abasourdi un visage ovale à la peau couleur miel et au sourire narquois et rusé.

La sorcière lui adressa un clin d'œil complice puis désigna de son menton une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte, juste avant de laisser de nouveau place à une continuité de phrases interminables.

Le Gryffondor se retourna pour faire face à un directeur aux yeux bleus pétillants de malice qui tenait par les épaules un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or blanc, aux pupilles froides et dépourvues de sentiments, aux traits fins comme une statue de glace immaculée. Il aurait pu sembler peu amical, si ses lèvres pâles et minces ne s'étiraient pas en un léger rire muet :

Draco!

Le brun referma d'un geste brusque l'ouvrage poussiéreux pour aller se nicher dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Il sentit son parfum aussi suave qu'une branche de santal, toucha sa peau aussi glacée que le givre, frôla sa musculature fine et entra en contact avec ses lèvres enneigées.

Dumbledore, esquissant un sourire sous cape observa les deux amoureux qui, enlacés maladroitement, transmettaient à l'autre toute sa tendresse, ses désirs brûlants. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit le vieil homme s'éclipser avec la grâce d'un félin emportant avec lui le précieux conte.

Laissant les deux princes à leurs retrouvailles passionnées et aux explications langoureuses, le sorcier aux cheveux argentés se dirigea vers son bureau, le livre contre sa poitrine murmurant affectueusement :

Un couple de plus dans l'enceinte de mon établissement et je vais réellement finir par croire aux miracles des contes de fées, n'est-ce pas ma chère amie?

Un murmure en cascade lui répondit dans la pénombre de la pièce :

Et c'est à présent à vous de vivre votre romance...

The End.


End file.
